New Life and a new girl
by bron1991
Summary: Meet Megal. Seems the typical London chick. Until a truck hits her and she reappears in Tortall. What is this fire that keeps appearing round people? Who's that lanky dude with the black fire around him? And his son?. And whats with the assassins? :D
1. How it all began

**Heyhey, this is my first ever fanfic so be kind in your critisism lol.**

**Note: I have had a (very) long break, and realize now that it is cruel to leave you readers on the brink of dispair, wondering what is going to happen to Megal. So I'm going over all the fic now, improving the grammar and spelling, and then i'll update. ENJOY!!  
**

**Disclaimer : Any characters you recognise belong to the all-powerful Tamora Pierce, but these characters are all mine. XD**

How it all began

At twenty minutes past five, a young girl entered the flat, with her deep blood-red hair a mass of knots, her breathing laboured and ragged. She often ran home from class but not in the gale force winds like today. She picked up her bag, surveying the damage with her large hazel eyes. Surprisingly, it was only her homework planner that had been ruined, her name 'Megal Sasami' was in tatters.

After staggering into the kitchen wondering how to explain the state of her planner, she rummaged through all of the cupboards in the desperate hope of finding any form of food that wasn't the sick-making disgustingly awful fruit or vegetables. She had decided a long while ago that it wasn't that she didn't want to be healthy, it was just that all the fruit and vegetables that she'd tasted, tasted as though they had been grown somewhere unpleasant. That was probably true when she thought of that "organic" stuff that Mr Lowrey bought nowadays. Who knew what was in that soil? The only fruit she would eat were chocolate raisins, but even with these she only ever ate half of them (guess which half).

Finding a bagel in the bread bin, she began to munch. Food helped her to think. And it would recover some of her energy.

* * *

A little while later, she heard the rattle of some keys at the front door. Mr Lowrey had returned and from the occasional dropping of keys, he wasn't at his most sober. Mr Lowrey was supposed to be acting as a baby-sitter towards Megal, but it was her who looked after him most of the time. Whilst Megal was at school he went to all of the supermarkets finding them food, generally organic crap… to Megal's complete disgust.

The only problem with these supermarkets is that (cheap) alcohol is also stocked, not that Megal had been drunk in her life. To put it politically correct, Mr Lowrey just drank more than would generally be deemed socially acceptable. He stormed into the kitchen, obviously hearing Megal's thoughts. Megal had long since gotten sick of telling him to stop drinking, but his excuse was that he had been drinking since he was 5, so wouldn't stop now. Usually this was followed with some insults to Megal's intelligence or beauty, or anything really. Megal, at least, find some consolation in the fact that his mood swings were fascinating to watch.

He walked over to where Megal was hunched, and noticed the remains of the homework planner, which Megal now wished she'd buried immediately. He said surprisingly calmly.

"Who did this then?" Megal wondered what to say, he did seem sober enough, but she knew that his mood swings could be (and normally were) violent. When she didn't answer immediately, he again asked, this time with an extra slur behind it,

"Who did this Megal?!" The girl in question answered slowly,

"A…dog got hold of it," this was partially true, she thought bitterly, " and… ripped it up." Again, this was slightly true, if you thought of a dog as a school bully, and teeth as some nice shiny scissors.

"And, just where am I going to get the money to replace it??" Megal had had enough of his consistent hypocrisy of money, and replied with more force than was wise,

"Maybe if you didn't spend all my trust fund on alcohol, maybe I could afford to replace it myself!" _Slap! _Megal's head spun, literally. She knew that she had to get out of there. Now. Once he had begun the violence, it wouldn't stop till one of them was unconscious. I. E – her. Already she was seeing stars. However he was moving towards her at a surprising speed for a drunken man.

As she dodged to her left, the punch came in the stomach, and Megal was on the ground wheezing. Not again, please not again, she thought. A tear dropped, splashing against the ground. Anyone who had been watching from the window would by now be on his or her way to a mental institute, as a pale red glow began to encircle Megal. Mr Lowrey was way too drunk to even notice, and Megal had her eyes shut tight, mentally begging for no more bruises or broken bones. She had enough trouble at school as it was.

Mr Lowrey aimed a kicked to her nose, but when his foot reached the glow he was flown back by something that could not have been human. It was with such a force that he flew into the wall, and was promptly knocked unconscious.

* * *

Megal opened her eyes in surprise. Instead of it being her who was unconscious, it was He. She looked suspiciously at the unmoving Mr Lowrey, poked him once with her toe and ran out of the house. The ten tonne truck came speeding towards her as her panic overrode the simple green cross code.

Only milli- seconds before she blacked out did she realise the truck. It was too late.

A tall, beautiful woman stood behind some nearby foliage. From a distance, she appeared to shake her head. _Megal will get another chance._

* * *

_**Hey please please please review. I will try to update soon, but I can't promise anything. REVIEW AND I PROMISE COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKIES. :P**_

_Woop, first chapter re-grammered (yes...that is a word...maybe). More to come soon :]  
_


	2. The metal and the man

**Woooo I've already updated...I know you're shocked. I know that I am anyway... Please people, review my work, even if it's terrible, I'd love to hear your comments/criticism.**

** Disclaimer : Again, if you recognise any characters, they'll be the work of Tamora Pierce. However, Megal is mine..all mine Muahahaha...but not in a weird fetish kind of way...that'd be just weird  
**

* * *

2 – The Metal and the Man

When Megal awoke, there was no sunlight as it had been replaced by a glowing moon. _That's strange, _were the only thoughts at this point that entered her head. Considering it was summer, it had gone dark very quickly. When she took a look at her surroundings, she gaped, immediately becoming confused as to where she was.

The open countryside she was laid down in looked nothing like back at home. There was actually the twit-twoo of an owl, and no noise of the congestion in London. She sat up slowly, and rubbed her eyes, trying to remember what had happened. The memories came flowing back quickly, just as her chest began to scream in pain. She tested the pain by touching her chest. It felt vaguely sticky. It was way too dark to see what it was exactly, but it didn't take a genius to note that it must be blood.

That was right, she remembered, Mr Lowrey had been drunk again. He had hit her and then he was unconscious. What had happened in between was a mystery to Megal. It was like a blind spot in her memory. Then she had run across the road. She gasped as the memory of the collision struck her. How was she alive? She pondered. Unless she was dead? Was this heaven? But then why would she be in pain?

She had no belongings on her except the clothes on her back and a mobile phone in her pocket. She knew though that it's battery was dead, and there had been no credit on it for a long time. It had no use at all. She began to wish she had brought a book. Laying back down she closed her eyes, and soon fell asleep with the calm chatter of owls around her.

* * *

When she awoke again, the sun had risen and it was a perfectly clear day. Well, if you discount the hoards of birds flying above her. These did not have the beautiful dulcet tones of the birds from the night before however. Squinting, she realised in horror that they looked like humans, only with various parts of their anatomy being covered in shiny metal. For instance, their wings looked just like scrapyard steel. As quickly as possible she stood, which she considered a feat as she had just been hit by a ten-tonne truck, and she theoretically should be dead.

After her strange thoughts from the night before, she decided to find a town, in order to figure out where the hell she was. Only problem being was how to explain her attire. Looking at her chest, she found it was, indeed blood that had soaked through her shirt. However, when she looked underneath the shirt, there were no cuts or slashes, only a large blue/yellow bruise, which had an indentation that looked strangely like a tyre mark.

* * *

Beginning her walk she soon found a path that would hopefully get her somewhere. The scenery was very green, she thought in wonder; nothing where she came from was that green, or natural. She couldn't see a single road, and there was no noise except the calling of the birds above.

She climbed over a wooden gate, and saw, to her horror, a mass of those metal-winged men and women. It was too her further sickness that she saw why they were there. There lay five people, or the remains of them. She also noticed the terrible smell which she guessed was either from the metal-winged people or the bodies. Or both. She began to hold her breath, and noticed a large dark cloak near by. Feeling nauseas and disgusting, she picked up the cloak, and wrapped it around her. This would, at least not show the blood. Megal ran through the mass of metal-winged people and over the next gatepost. If she had been thinking, maybe the questions like "how the hell are there people with metal wings, and why are there dead bodies, and how much trouble am I going to be in when I get home?" would have made her stop. Some of these thoughts did float into her head, but they quickly flew out as she saw a tall, dark stranger also walking away from the scene, who was slowly turning towards her.

* * *

**Oooooh guess who this is??? A cliffie, sort of...I will update soooon I hope, but if you review I know it'll be quicker.** **OOOOh and i'm sorry this chapters kinda short. Hopefully next will be longer! I'll give cherry pie to all who review XD  
**


	3. The Auras

**Heyhey, I'm back with a whole new chapter**. **Hears gasps. Lol. I'm going to do a bit in this tall dark strangers p.o.v, so don't be alarmed…please**

**Disclaimer: you've seen it before and you'll see it again. Any characters you know are Tammy's, but Megal will always be mine.**

**A/N Thanks to the reviews by the way, Mage of Dragons – I will totally take your advice, no more double spacing lol. Sorry for the grammar though, not my best part of writing.**

**Oh and Shamrockgirl07, I was so happy when I saw your comments. Hope I live up to what you want to read, hehe. And thanks for the help.**

Recap: _she saw a tall, dark stranger also walking away from the scene, who was slowly turning towards her._

3 – The Auras

Megal's logic disintegrated as she turned and ran as fast as she could back to the mass of the bodies and metal winged people. No way was she the best runner in her class, but she'd had a lot of practice running away at home, so surely she could beat someone who was already around 100 yards behind her.

She ran in between a metal men in an attempt to lose the man, and came to where she had begun, and upon seeing a large rock, hid behind it, gasping for breath. Was he the killer, she wondered, was he going to kill her as well? She had to be prepared; she did not want to die…again. Scanning her surroundings, she found nothing but dead leaves. For a second, the idea of chucking a load of leaves in his face appeared to her, but she was pretty sure that that would not have the desired effect.

She searched through the cloak, hoping to find a pocket. Having never worn a cloak before she was unsure of what it would contain, but it was like a coat, in the fact it had two pockets, not really visible until you felt it. She rummaged in them, and felt something smooth and sharp. She pulled it out, in doing so slitting her hand, but she was able to see the beautiful knife, hand-crafted with the decoration of a red dragon down the side. The end was black, and to Megal's eye it glowed with power. Her hands shook, but she knew that the only option was to kill or maim this stranger, before he did the same thing to her.

* * *

This man, of whom her thoughts were consumed had noticed Megal, and had thought little of it. That was until she had turned and ran away from him. It was always interesting, when people did that, and definitely made him more than a little suspicious of her actions.

It only took half a second for him to start his sprint. His suspicions were confirmed as he saw her dodge in between the stormwings; she must have been running from him. The thought had never crossed his mind that this girl may be afraid of him because she thought that he had killed those people. No, he thought she had somehow killed them, though he could not see any sign of a powerful gift like his when he stared at her retreating back. So she could not have killed with magic. She was fast, he wondered, already gasping before he had even reached the storm-wings.

Too fast…he thought scowling. Daine had been right when she'd suggested that he take some exercise with Alanna. To be truthful, it wasn't that he had thought that he was fit; it had been the prospect of Alanna yelling at him that had scared him enough to pass the suggestion. Now he wished that he had taken their suggestion, for even his 6 and a half-foot couldn't catch up with this girl.

He saw the girl pass through the storm wings and into the next field, but when he finally managed to enter the yard, he saw no sign of her. With ease, he pulled out a mirror from his cloak and scryed for her. There was no magic blocking the view, and no clouds blocking the way, and he saw clearly the girl hiding behind the rock. He now knew where she was, and had to come up with a plan.

* * *

Around half an hour later, Megal was still sat there. It was at this point that she heard a shallow breathing behind her. The man sounded breathless, which must be a good sign. Oddly enough, she didn't actually know how to kill this man, it wasn't a lesson she'd been taught in school, but she had read enough crime books to know that slitting the throat should hopefully kill him. She heard the man cough, and taking it as an invitation, did a back flip over the rock. These back flips, however were designed so she could fly over a normal sized person, not a six and a half foot giant. She crashed into him in the chest, and they both fell to the ground. Megal had noticed the pure shock of her back flip, and hoped that he was still stunned. However, when she turned, she was the one for the shock. She had read in books about auras, but never had she heard about one as big as his. It was as though, she thought, a black fire consumed him.

He too, was shocked, as he looked at Megal; he saw a pale red fire glimmering around her. It did not look like any gift he had ever studied about, as never had he seen such a colour, but what else it could be? Quickly returning to his senses, he used his gift to create balls of black lightning in his hands. (A/n he can do this right?) When he saw the terror that was beginning to appear on her face, he couldn't help but dispel the lightning. She looked just like Daine when she became scared. She took his momentary weakness to jump up and grab behind his knees, so that he fell onto his back. She wasn't a brown belt at judo for nothing. After badly wished that she didn't have to kill him, she realised it was her only choice. She moved the knife slowly downwards until the point of the knife touched the man's throat.

* * *

**Is this better people? No more bad double spacing, I hope. This should be leaving you wondering, "how could she do this to meeeeeeeeee..." But if it's not, thats okay. Just review, and it'll all be okay. I'm quite busy with school at the mo, so I don't know how long it will take me to update. Eck...mocks in three weeks, and speaking tests in two. Lol, anyway REVIEW...see the button at the bottom...USE IT. :D  
**


	4. The lightning and the Fire

The Lightning and the fire

_Recap: "She slowly moved the knife downwards until the point of the knife touched this man's flesh."_

Fortunately,that was as far as she got, as a monstrous scream pierced through the air. The scream was not from her or from the man, but from a beast that was charging towards them. It looked like a giant spider but had human features. It positively terrified her. This thing was evil. Her horror allowed the tall man to stand, and again gather his lightning.

"You sent these," he growled at her, before aiming a ball of lightning at the closest spidren. It did not exactly die…more it blew into thousands of bloody pieces. A few of these pieces caught Megal's face and she screamed in a mixture of disgust and fury. However, she had to admire (in a frightened sort of way) his quick and precise way of killing all but one of the spridrens. The final one seemed to turn and run. The man seeing this turned on Megal with his lightning.

"So…was your plan to kill me? By sending Spidrens? Or to distract me, and kill me yourself?" He looked furious, and Megal's fears of being killed increased dramatically.

"Umm…" She muttered, trying to calm him down with her perfect innocent impression. "I…didn't do it…"

The man instead of turning her to ash as she had expected, laughed loudly.

"No really, I didn't. I don't even know what those things were. They were a bit disgusting really. Why are you angry? You killed them easily enough didn't you? You did kill them didn't you?"

He interrupted her, finally noticing her babbling. His expression had calmed a little,

"You know," he started, "you really must be stupid." Megal's eyes filled with tears as fury flushed through her. She had not been called stupid since Mr Lowrey. If this man was this world's version of Him, she would not let him harm her.

"I…am…not…stupid!" She yelled, the anger and fear easily visible on her face.

Numair had misunderstood and underestimated this teenager. After yelling, her magical strength had increased dramatically. The light glow that was surrounding her was now a fire. The strength of her magic was extraordinary; he had only ever once seen magic as powerful as hers. His. And unfortunately for him, she had absolutely no control. He raised a magic shield as a gale surrounded him. This was not exactly what he'd expected. Through the shield, he aimed lightning, but it went nowhere near her, the wind was just too strong. It was then that he saw the storm clouds gathering around the girl. Now, for the first time in a long while, he was scared.

* * *

**Heeheehee, yet another cliffhanger...you'll just have to wait till the next chapter to find out what happens...review please!!**


	5. The red fire

**Heyhey, i'm back for yet another chapter. Thanks for the reviews hehe. But please keep on reviewing! I need them for my ego!! **

Recap: It was then that he saw the storm clouds gathering around the girl. Now, for the first time in a while, he was scared.

The Red Fire

She was in such a mist of anger; Numair thought that she looked like she was on fire. Her eyes were beginning to glow red, and he realized that she was using way too much power. She was going to be consumed by her own power if she didn't stop soon. This power had caused him to be raised in the air. Though he couldn't get down, he could move his upper half. Swiftly, he took out a mirror from his pocket, and began to scry.

What seemed like hours, but must only have been seconds later, Alanna's face appeared. She appeared angry, but didn't she always?

"What the hell do you think you are doing Numair Samalin disturbing me? I finally get to see George and my kids and...this had better be important."

"Well." he began, and told her about his predicament. Alanna's face changed to an expression, which he could have sworn looked like laughter, but it soon changed to concern as she considered what had happened.

"I'll be right there." She said, turning and ran away. Numair closed his eyes, and hoped.

* * *

Alanna ran along Pirate's swoop to the armoury. She picked out her beautiful sword, there upon deciding not to wear her armour. It would only slow her down. And she definately needed speed if she was to get to them in time. Even though she might have retired as King's champion, she could still defeat most knights with her sword-skills.

Quickly she rushed to the stables and mounted her horse. Without so much as a mention to anyone, she rode out. Numair and Daine had been staying for a few weeks, and where he had described was only around half a mile or so away. She would get there in no time at all.

Alanna and her horse jumped over the post, and gasped in shock at what lay before her. The Stormwings had gone, but there were still the dead bodies, and the stench nearly caused her to vomit. She had to leave them now as Numair was in greater danger. She could already see the bright fire of the magic that empowered the person, and could clearly see Numair 100m in the air.

She jumped over the next gatepost, and dismounted her horse. Without a thought, she rushed to the person, and stabbed them through the gut, hopefully making them unconcious or even killing them. The person gasped, as did she as she saw that when the fire had faded, a young girl of merely 13 or 14 collapse with blood pouring out of her gaping wound.

What she didn't notice for a few seconds though was Numair falling through the air and landing on the ground in a large heap.

* * *

Megal awoke, immediately feeling the pain in her belly. She hurriedly tried to remember what had happened. The appearance in a field, she remembered, and she could recall talking to the man. But what had happened then? It came to her in a flash, and she gaped in horror. She saw herself glowing a red that surely could not be natural, and the tall man hovering in mid air, also glowing.

Next, she saw a small woman come up to her and stabbing her. She must have fainted then, she pondered. But where was she? She opened her eyes to her surroundings and saw a small room, neatly decorated. Strangely, there was no television or any form of games console. She wasn't truely surprised. Something about this world said that it wasn't earth. She had sat up, and was regretting it. The pain in her gut was too immense. She quickly lay back down, and began to hear the conversation that was beginning outside of the room.

**Hmmm I'm not to happy about this chappy, but it was the best I could come up with. If you have any comments, or ideas for this story, please review.**

**Bron1991**


	6. The Assassins?

**Hellooooo chums, I am so sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I have had stupid and useless mocks, so I have been unable to do anything except revision. But now they are all over, and I am can write again! Hears cheering lol. I hope you enjoy, and thank you to all reviewers, but I want more…more.**

**Disclaimer: Yet again I do not own any of the characters you recognize, but I wish I did.**

**The Assassins?  
**

_Recap: She quickly lay back down, and began to hear the conversation that was beginning outside of the room._

After around five seconds, Megal had grown very bored of the chat of the people outside. It was only about the weather, plants, and the latest healing book they had read. Oh great, she thought sarcastically, they were some sort of spiritualist freaks who thought that they could heal her pain.

Obviously, that would be impossible, though she did remember an article she'd read about the healing nature of stones and such stuff. The two people entered the room, both turning out to be male. Her first thought about them was that they were clones and she began to wonder again where the hell she was.

On a closer inspection, one was definitely older than the other, by around 20 years. The feeling of stupidity would have emerged but she blamed her sliced stomach for it. They stopped talking and stared at her, and slowly, ever so slowly, crept towards her. Megal felt like telling them that she was awake, but the people seemed nice enough.

Both had the same odd smirk on their face, and they had the kind of face that Megal always just wanted to punch. Their friendliness ended as both of them pulled out short daggers and their eyes began to glow a malicious red. Her heart rate quickening, she realized that she was in deep these some cronies of the small women who had stabbed her? Were they going to finish her off?? Her breathing quickened, and her heart began to pound even louder.

She was about to scream, when another was heard down the corridor. Well not a scream, more a shout of defiance. The voice was all too familiar to Megal. This voice must have been familiar to the assassins or whoever they were, as a look of pure terror began to appear on their faces.

They stood stock still, and she was able to hear a conversation that hopefully would prove to be more interesting.

It was yet again to her horror, the voice of the man with black fire who next spoke,

"I'm so sorry, Lady Knight. I had completely forgotten that she was in there. In fact, I was just about to go in, and fall asleep on top of her!" His voice dripped with sarcasm, and his anger was quite apparent.

"She is injured, Numair!" This was his name, she preferred black-fire-guy, but ah well. "And I will not have you go in there, just to interrogate her, and maybe injure her some more!" They were talking about her, she thought in shock. The person who had just spoken was definitely a woman. Maybe she was a doctor, but Numair had mentioned something about a knight.

"Okay Alanna. But might I remind you that it was you who attempted to kill her. Not me and,"

A loud slap filled the air, and Megal winced. She had the strong idea that maybe it was Numair who had been slapped, and not the woman, Alanna.

"I know Numair, and I feel crap about it. How about we both go in and speak to her then." Megal gasped, this must have been her previous assassin. What didn't make sense then, was why these assassins had held the terror that they did. Were they in league with each other or not?

"If she's not already awake," Numair muttered underneath his breath, gaining himself a punch in the stomach.

They were coming in, she wondered, and focused all of her attention on the room. She had forgotten the assassins, and it looked as if they too had wished that they had killed her when had the chance. They were looking all around for an escape, made obvious by the swift movement of their eyes. There was no escape, the windows had locks, and the door was obviously in use.

They threw a deathly glance at Megal, hid their weapons, and acting casual, walked out of the door. Were these assassins smart or what? The man and woman who entered didn't even pay them a glance, so their bluff must have worked..

Megal wondered whether she should tell them, as they were armed and dangerous, but decided against it. Everyone seemed to want her dead, so why should she care who did it. A voice at the back of her head told her that Alanna had sounded compassionate, but this quickly was chucked out. As long as they didn't (again) try to kill her, she would be fine.

"Now." Numair began, "I think we have to talk."

**Now, you had better r & r people. I know, this isn't the best fanfic in the world, but surely my bravery at attempting it deserves a review. :). If this chapters rubbish, don't worry. Just think of all the work you don't have to do whilst you read it.**


	7. Food for thought

**Wow, don't you just adore Christmas? I do!!! Hehe. Anyway heres a Christmas pressie, just for you guys.**

**Thanks to my reviewers, and all will be explained soon…**

**Oh, the start of this chapter is going to follow those assassins…just to let you know**

Food for thought

From the mists of the noble's chat, two men emerged. Dressed alike, but differently aged, they looked the part of healers. But healers they were not. Trained assassins were their profession.

"I don't believe you didn't kill her." The older man said, sweeping his blond hair back.

"Me! It was your job! Besides you're older!" Was the younger mans comment.

The only thing they were glad about was the successful potion that they had brewed earlier, causing them to change into a form very inconspicuous. A potion so powerful, not even the strongest of mages, Numair Samalin, was able to detect it.

They wandered into the main square of Corus. On their journey, they passed a dark alley, which they decided to pass through, as it was a known short cut. This was to be to their misfortune however, as a powerful voice appeared in their ears, driving them to their knees, and begging for forgiveness. They had not done the job, and they would pay.

* * *

Megal's chat with Alanna and Numair did not last long. She had denied everything. It was true, Megal thought; she didn't know anything of her magic. It seemed foolish to tell them that she was from a planet called Earth, and had a mobile phone in her pocket. They would cart her off to the loony bin, if they had one that is.

Numair was exhausted as the talk had drained him. He had been using strong truth spells to attempt to get her to tell the truth, but alas she was still holding something back. Now when he looked at her, he saw a sweet, young, innocent girl, who partially reminded him of Daine. His final decision was to keep a close eye on her, and try to teach her. The thought did niggle at the back of his head that she was stronger than him, but this was soon swept away by his male pride.

Alanna too was exhausted. However, that was because she had been out on the practice courts for 4 hours, and now she had to talk to a girl, who would not say a word. They had found out her name that had taken long enough. Megal Sasami, a lovely name for a lovely girl. She knew that this girl, however, had magic so powerful, it rivaled Numair's. For some reason however, they both now felt that they could trust this Megal.

* * *

After the chat had finished, Megal had quickly fallen back asleep. Her dreams were not pleasant. Mr Lowrey's face filled the majority of them, but the rest were new. She felt as though she were falling, never reaching the bottom. A voice penetrated from the darkness, "Just wait…wait."

Megal woke with a shout, sweat-soaked and shuddering. It was early, but not late enough to go back to sleep. She had always been an early riser, so she might as well carry on this tradition. She got up and wiped her face. Next, she picked up some clothes that must have been left for her, and tried them on. Uncomfy, unpractical, and much too big, but Megal knew that they would have to do.

Megal was to begin her lessons with Numair today. He really was a pompous and arrogant man. She hated him though why this feeling was so strong was a mystery to her. Perhaps the feeling had emerged due to him insulting her intelligence when they had first met. He was too much like Mr Lowrey, he too had said that he would help her. As if he had. She sat down on the bed, covered her head with her hands and began to recall some of the painful memories.

_It had been another dull morning at the dull care home. With only a few girly girls too talk too, Megal felt trapped. She longed to be free. She was sat at the window, looking into the pouring rain outside, when a knock came at the door._

_The woman in charge of them answered it, and he was immediately let in. The man, long in body, but short in hair, looked down upon her with a look of disdain. This she did not see however, he had signified her existence. He held his hand out, and Megal, the young girl of 8 took it, and stood._

Megal shook her head fiercely, those had been the good memories, and she would not remember the bad. Never. As she finished getting dressed, a bell sounded. This was not your average bell. It was so loud, Megal was sure that they could here it miles away, and it caused her to yell in pain. The bell was followed by the sound of scraping feet, the sound of people getting up. So, the day had begun.

* * *

A few minutes after the bell had sounded, a knock came at the door. She opened it, and saw a young woman, dressed in a plain shirt and skirt. She announced herself as Megal's new maid, Hollie. A moment later, Megal was being pushed down the corridor, being told of food in the main hall.

As she entered, the very loud sound of boy's laughter and chat came to her ears. Around a hundred males were sat. She had nowhere to sit. Everywhere was packed. Megal decided to get some food, and if necessary she would stand. The food was not very appetizing however. A sort of gruel met her gaze. Due to the fact that she hadn't eaten for well over a day, she didn't truely care. She picked up her food, and looked around. The waving frenzy of a certain man did not improve her mood. Purposely ignoring him, she sat in a small space on the nearest table. The talk did not stop when she sat. She was glad, as she just wanted her food. Literally wolfing it down, the talk did dwindle, as people stared in shock and awe at this young lady.

"Miss, no offence meant, but you are putting us all off our meals." The man next to her told her gently.

She had finished by this point. A quick "heartfelt" apology was made, and she stood. Now, she felt that she could face this Numair. The men watched her retreating backs, wondering just who this woman was.

* * *

**And thats it for now. REVIEW...please. Hehe. Oh, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! (Everything will be explained in time)**


	8. The Mistake

**Well, I'm back after a long trip to…school? I want more reviews people. Hehe. Just 20, then my days will become blissfully happy, and I will beeee much more willing to write again xD. And I will give you mental cookies! Very yummy cookies!**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters you recognize. That is the work of the all-powerful Tammy.**

The Mistake

She walked from the hall briskly and into the practice yards. Here, the air was cool, and she felt free. The sound of the birds calling to one another improved her mood immensely; they were just as they were at home. The only thing similar. Home…a word she had never previously used to describe Mr Lowrey's house. She shook these thoughts away as she heard another enter the yard. The chatter of the birds increased massively, many of them rushing in this person's direction. Megal was intrigued; only the most trained bird would do that where she was from.

She turned slowly, and looked over at the stranger. Megal's near-waist length dyed blood red hair was nothing to the beauty of this woman's chestnut locks of curls. Her eyes, an intelligent stormy grey, had the most warmth she had seen yet on this…planet. Megal made a move to talk to her when she heard the voice of THAT man.

"Magelet, what are you doing here?" For a moment, Megal thought that he meant her, but these thoughts soon disappeared after she saw him stooping to kiss the woman. So, the woman (Magelet?) didn't have as much brains as she did beauty.

She saw Magelet tap Numair's shoulder, indicated where Megal was. At least he has the decency to blush, she thought as his skin began to tint red.

"Um, hello Megal." He looked slightly ashamed, and Megal began to wonder why he was that bothered about her feelings. She had no idea about the thoughts Numair had. That he felt so ashamed because he had believed she was capable of killing all of those people, and seeing her stood there demolished any lingering doubts.

* * *

A few, long hours later, Megal was mentally exhausted. Her lessons with Numair had begun. She liked him no better than before; he didn't even attempt to make her change her opinion of him. Maybe he is just to arrogant to realize that not everyone likes him, she grinned to herself, it was the most accurate word she could think that described Numair.

Numair too was tired. After attempting five times to make Megal meditate, he had practically given up. He began to think of what had wound her up; that had released her magic. Maybe that was the key. He dismissed Megal, only telling her to practice the meditation. Like she would, he thought, she was just too damn obstinate and pig-headed. He no longer saw her as a shy young woman. Acting as though she had never seen magic had changed this opinion of her to a smirking and insolent girl.

Suffice to say, after this "excellent" lesson, neither Megal or Numair had the over whelming feeling to hug or even talk to each other. Instead, Megal just walked out, thinking to herself to practice meditation. Just to spite him.

* * *

A young man once again entered the palace. This time midnight brown hair curled around his round head, and his piercing green eyes would normally be his ticket to a night with a lady. This, he thought to himself, his birth form was definitely his most handsome. After the several potions he had taken, he was beginning to grow an immunity to them, now only being able to stay in his own skin unless he drunk gallons of the potion. It didn't matter though; he had a job to do. The young man pulled out a dagger that had been hidden in his large cloak, and grinned maliciously. This time, she would die.

Megal woke with a start, unknowingly at the same moment of Numair Samalin. Neither realized why they had woken, but knew that something was going to happen. Megal quickly got up, stifling a yawn. It wasn't that early, she concluded after looking at the rise of the sun. She dressed, in clothes that would certainly be in the most hideous of clothes shop back home. After she had pulled her hair into a ponytail (Numair had given her some odd ties for her hair the previous day), she walked outside for some air. Unknown to her, two other people were in the practice court where she stood. Soon, however one of the people became known to her as a dagger glinted in the shadows.

Megal's breathing quickened, only once before had someone pulled a dagger on her, when she had been healing after the sword incident. Those Assassins. It wasn't, however the first time she had been attacked. The one thing Mr Lowrey had taught Megal was to defend herself. She shuddered; she never wanted to remember those experiences. Ever.

She seemed deep in thought; he thought with a grin, this would be easy. He crept up behind her and threw all of his weight into the dagger, into the figures back. A yell alerted him to his mistake, it was a man who lay on the ground, blood welling around his still body. I_ thought that person was too tall, _he grumbled. He looked around the courtyard, and missing Megal, he saw no one. _Crap._ He turned and ran, leaving a particular tall man on the ground, unconscious, in a pool of blood. Dying.

**Am I evil??? No wait. Don't answer that xD. You'll have to review to find out what will happen Muahahaha. Remember I only need the magic figure of 20 reviews… Don't forget the cookies I promised!**

**Woop, halfway through the improvements...soon I will update :)  
**

**Bron1991**


	9. An unexpected Visitor

**I am finally back with a new chapter. I know, I know it's been ages. I am taking my GCSEs in like a month, so I've been busy revising. Ooooh, I've also been on a writing course, which was sooooooooo fun. So hopefully, my writing skills have improved.**

**Oh, please faithful readers, can I have some reviews. I look like such an idiot writing a chapter for 1 or 2 reviews. I'll only think of updating if I get to…say 25 reviews? Is that too much to ask? Feel free to tell me how rubbish to fic is.**

* * *

**Thanks to all my reviewers though, at least you care SOB. So far these are:**

**Shamrockgirl07 – My most loyal reviewer, ) hands a cookie with number 1 on it.**

**Phoenix fanatic – I am doing so many more grammar checks now, thanks to you :P Thanks loads. **

**JaDe-ViPeR08 – hehehe, I love your comments, so funny.**

**Evil Bunny Of Death – I know I'm evil. But so are you!!**

**Gina Star – Maybe not the most inspiring review, lol. But thanks still, any reviews are good reviews.**

**4-eyed dragon – not exactly updated soon. But I hope you enjoy.**

**Amethyst Asheryn – yeh, I know about the stormwing thing. It's because of my writing programme keeping on messing up.**

**Ninja of Nagada – I'm glad your loving it. Keep reviewing!**

**Mage of Dragons – Though you did give me loooooooooads of criticism, I hope you enjoy my improvements. I LIKE CRITICISM PEOPLE.**

**_Disclaimer: Really, if I wrote about Numair, he would have married me duh. Not Daine!_**

* * *

** An Unexpected Visitor - Chapter 9  
**

The sound of a groan was what eventually brought Megal to her senses. The dagger-man had seemingly run off, she thought with relief. But whom had he stabbed…or even worse killed. She gulped, her throat suddenly dry, and ran in the direction of the moans, gasping at who she found.

He lay on the ground, blood surrounding him like a lake. Even from the late night television programs she had watched, she had never seen anything this gory. Fortunately, she was also an avid viewer of ER, so she quickly put him in a recovery position.

"Numair…" she called, "can you hear me? Numair!" Not a one for sympathy, she had already become annoyed at Numair for not answering.

Her brain finally switched on as she recalled some other hospital dramas she had been glued to back home. She began to tear parts of her clothes to act as a bandage for the large knife wound in his back. Working quickly and quietly, she only stopping to check Numair's breathing. He had been conscious, but when she began her work, he had soon fainted. As his breathing slowed, she knew there must have been a good chance that Numair wouldn't survive.

A tear began to form in Megal's eye. Though he had called her stupid, he had attempted to teach her. He was nothing like Mr Lowrey, and she wished and wished for the cut to heal. She felt the last of her strength diminish, and collapsed onto Numair.

Daine had awoken at the same time as Numair, but had decided not to disturb him. Often, he got up in the middle of the night to check some paper or another. But after half an hour, she began to wonder where he had gone. Had he actually found something interesting? She got up and dressed quickly, walking outside.

A large spectacle met her eyes; someone who looked too much like Numair led on the ground with someone led on top, at a right angle to the man. A red glow covered them both. It was a glow she didn't dare touch; the glow of strong magic. What else could she do?

As quickly as it had appeared, the glow vanished. She galloped over. Literally. As the moon was out, she changed her eyes to that of an owl's, and indeed the man was her Numy. She also saw it was Megal who was laid above him. The man's shirt was soaked through, half with blood but the other half seemed to be tears. Both were unconscious. Quickly, Daine called upon her wild magic to ask a neighboring dog to get Nealan of Queenscove, one of the palace healers.

* * *

It was becoming of a habit for Megal to wake up in agony. Again, this happened just as the sun was beginning to dawn. She opened her tired eyes and saw that she was in some sort of hospital. At least, that was what it reminded Megal of. She was led in a small bed, covered with a white sheet. All of the room was white, and seemed to glimmer, but that probably was her imagination. She began to recall the memories from the previous night, and began to shake as she remembered Numair. Quickly, she attempted to sit up. This was no easy task however, and all of her muscles screamed whilst she did so. When was upright, she stood shakily. Looking around, she saw a variety of people, all asleep. None of them were Numair.

A brown haired man with striking emerald eyes entered the shimmering room. Dressed in simple clothes, most would not think him as a noble and knight. However, from her talks with Daine, she knew that this was Nealan of Queenscove, the head healer in the palace. Immediately, his eyes flickered over to where Megal stood.

"Now, how are you feeling?" He asked, a glint of humor in his eyes.

Megal didn't answer, only giving a sarcastic glare. The memory of Numair was what brought about her next question,

"Where's Numair?" Again the large doors creaked open and on cue, Numair hobbled in. His back, not fully healed, was getting better, and his decision to get up to see Megal was probably not one of his best, he decided. She looked terrible; exhausted and disheveled; she needed more sleep. He was about to glare at Neal for letting her out of bed, but stopped as she began to speak.

"Like, are you okay?" He opened his mouth to begin a speech about grammar, but soon stopped himself, instead saying,

"I think that the question should be how you are. You look terrible." Numair received another sarcastic stare from Megal; she was quite talented at them. Neal looked at them both, turning into healer-mode. His fingers began to glow emerald; the same colour as his eyes, Megal thought in disbelief.

"Megal needs to sleep." He calmly spoke, authority in every syllable. Numair bowed, which Megal decided was possibly one of the funniest things for a man of 6 and half foot do.

Before she could dwell on this, however, Neal had wandered over with a practiced silence, and somehow maneuvered her into bed.

"Sleep." And she did.

* * *

The next time she awoke was to a chorus of birds outside of her window. Not the ordinary sounds of West London, she thought groggily. She opened her eyes to the face of the handsome man. For a second, she was about to scream until she realized that it wasn't the assassin. It was Nealan.

"Hello again, young lady." His face, about a centimeter from hers was a little disconcerting to say the least.

"Umm, hi." He seemed happy enough with her reaction and backed away from her face.

After a quick chat, he wandered off to check on someone else. It was only then that Megal saw another man watching her. He reminded her of Numair, except his hair was a few shades lighter; his eyes a stormy grey. The eyes penetrated her, making her look away. He looked just like someone. Who?

Finally, the young man began to speak,

"Stay away from my parents." Megal's face turned to one of shock, as she tried to figure out who his parents were. Suddenly, she was stuck to the bed, wraps of chestnut light surrounding her arms and legs. She couldn't move.

"Don't you dare harm my father again. If you do," he stopped as if in mid-thought, " I will make your life a misery." A small tear began to form in Megal's eye; he would hurt her as Mr Lowrey had.

A sprig of defiance sprouted deep in her chest. Why should he have the right to hurt her? She had done nothing wrong.

"What have I done you stupid oaf of a boy, what! Who the hell are you – your parents? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" With the last comment, the red fire sprouted around her, obliterating the chestnut light.

A look of shock passed through the young man features, until he composed himself.

"My name is Rikash Samalin; son of the great mage Numair and the demi-goddess Veralidaine Sarassi. Do well to remember my name." With the last comment, he stormed out, all 6 foot of him. As a last thought, he turned, sending a bolt of magic to her face, acting as a slap.

She yelped in pain, but before she could retaliate, he was gone.

* * *

**That's all for now :P. Review! Remember, 25 reviews! Feel free to give me any ideas for the story, you're probably better writers than me, lol. I do apologise for my terrible grammar, reading over it now I can see just how poor it is...sorry...bron1991xx  
**


	10. Lessons

**I'm backkkk faithful readers. Hmmm...I'm not too sure on this chapter...its a little odd to say the least. But stick with it! PLEASEEEEEEEEE. **

**Thanks to all my *cough*4*cough* reviews. I shall savor them forever! **

_**Disclaimer : I may be an amazing writer, but I am not Tamora Pierce, and I only own Megal. SOB**_

* * *

Chapter 10 - Lessons

The next few days were uneventful in that Megal was asleep. Even after 2 days of sleep, she was still drained. However, she had been through worse and got up after a 48-hour sleep.

A lot of things were racing through her brain. The first of these was the most dangerous. Rikash. At least she knew her enemies, but how dangerous was he? And how was she not supposed to see Daine or Numair? They were like, the only sort of friends she had! And Numair was her teacher!  
She paced through the room she had been resting in. Neal had not entered since she had awoken, and it seemed a good idea to wait till he returned before she left. After around a quarter of an hour, her stomach growled, announcing its need for food.

_Sod it,_ Megal thought with a scowl. She began to storm out of the room, when finally Nealan walked in.  
"Now how is my fair lady doing this fine morning?" He asked with a grin. A scowl was his reply. She hated morning-people.  
"I'm leaving. And before you say it, I'm fine." With that she was gone, leaving Neal with a confused expression on his face.  
"You might want to change your clothes." He yelled as an afterthought.

It was only then she realized that she was still wearing the bloodied shirt and breeches from the events with Numair. She reminded herself of a murderer, and not a very clean murderer at that.

She turned on her heel, and asked, still scowling,

"I have no other clothes. Would you please get me some?" She attempted a smile, but it made her look possibly even more evil.

It was now Neal's turn to scowl at her commanding tone, but he knew she had no idea where to get clothes. He, even though one of the best healers in the palace, would have to get them for her.

"Right away. Just wait in there." He pointed to a small room next to the "ward". "It's my office. He left with a smart bow.

* * *

Neal's office was just like the others she had seen in the building. Not that she'd seen many. No television, computer, not even a projector. A simple oak desk, with few books, mainly bottles filled with some vile coloured liquid. Megal looked around in indifference, making a move to sit, before realizing that she may stain something, so stayed stood. The door opened, she was expecting a pile of clothes, but unfortunately got Numair, who was stood looking through the doorway,

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere. Wait, why are you in here?" His expression grew to one of suspicion, "you're not stealing are you-"  
Above everything else, Megal hated to be accused of things she had no intention of committing.

"No I am not stealing anything. I am waiting for Sir Nealan to return, so I can change into some clothes that aren't stained by your blood…Sir." She added with a mocking bow.

"I'm no sir." He stated, shaking his head. "And I'm sorry for making accusations. I was wondering if you wanted to continue lessons this afternoon." Megal's expression grew grim, making Numair wonder why she hated the lessons so much. "Please."

"Okay Numair…but will it just be you and I. I still feel a little...uncomfortable around others." That was the understatement of the year. If the lessons were just them, Megal knew Rikash wouldn't see them. She wasn't ready for that yet.

Numair saw her expression, so decided to let this lesson be just the two of them. "This time it will be. But next time, I want you to meet someone. I think you'll get along."  
There was an element in his voice that made Megal think it was probably Rikash whom he was talking about. Not likely we'll get along then, she thought pessimistically.

* * *

The door opened again, and Neal entered, carrying a pair of those trousers and a plain shirt.

"Here you are. Oh, hello Numair." His face paled a little. So, Megal thought with a grin, Neal was afraid of Numair.

Numair nodded to Neal, and said quietly to Megal, "I'll see you after midday in my room." He then strolled out.

Neal passed her the clothes, and motioned his hand towards a screen.

"You can get changed over there." At her dubious expression, he added, "Don't worry, I won't look." To be truthful, that had been Megal's main fear, as he must have been only in his late twenties. Mr Lowrey had been much older, _No_, Megal ordered herself, _I will not think of him_. Neal pushed her gently towards the screen and she was snapped out of her thoughts.

She got dressed quickly, not trusting the wooden screen she was behind.

"You okay?" Neal called to her.

"Fine." She said, covering a wince with a cough. Boy, did her back ache.

She exited from the screen, feeling a lot better. She smiled at Neal, and he took this as a chance,

"Umm…can I look over you? So I can check if there is any lasting damage from the events a few nights ago. Before, you were asleep so it was impossible to finish." Megal thought for a second, but decided there probably was nothing to worry about, as she had been healed before when Alanna had stabbed her.

Megal nodded, and Neal came close, his fingers sparkling emerald. Megal suppressed a shudder; it was still very hard to get used too, all this magic stuff.

* * *

Neal hadn't expected much. Maybe some bruises to heal or a few cuts to glue together. Mainly it should have just been the after effects of major magic use. What he saw nearly made him gasp if he had not been a healer for so long. Hundreds of injuries scattered this girl's body, from fractured toes to cracked ribs. How did I not sense it before? He began to heal these, when he suddenly saw something even more intriguing. Just below her shoulder blades, were two large gashes, only just beginning to form a scar. Megal, noticing his attempt to smother a gasp guessed at what is was at, and stepped away from Neal.

"I'm fine. Really." She nodded, perhaps too enthusiastically, and hurriedly escaped from the room, leaving a very perplexed Neal.

* * *

She eventually found her room, and sat on her bed. That was too close. _Why_, her opposite side objected, it probably wouldn't matter.

Her other personality said, _you'd be a freak_. _He'd find you. Somehow, he'd find you._

She laid on her bed, in deep thought.

* * *

It seemed few minutes later, when the bell rang for the midday meal. She opened her reddened eyes, and got up. She still hadn't eaten, she thought shockingly.

As quickly as she could manage, she got up and left the room.

For once, she remembered a route, and found herself in the mess hall. It was already packed with teenage boys, exhausted from the mornings training. Now she had a dilemma, the one person who she could actually talk to was Numair. But he was sat next to Rikash, who she wasn't the most fond of seeing. Her cheek still remembered that magic slap. Then again, there was Neal, who was sat with a few spaces free around him. Hopefully, he wouldn't ask any questions.

She picked up some food, and made her way to Neal's table.

"Please could I sit here?" She asked, fully expecting a large no, and a glare. Instead, much to her surprise, he nodded. She sat, carefully down, away from his fingers…just in case.

This was the point that she realized how ravenous she was. With as much manners as she could muster, she wolfed down the ham and bread. A look of shock crossed Neal's face,

"I didn't know it was humanly possible for anyone to eat quite so fast." She scowled up at him,

"And I didn't know it was possible for someone to be as idiotic as you." He appeared hurt, like a puppy would, until a man and a woman walked over.

They sat, and made their greetings. Megal kept her eyes down, closely inspecting the plate. Neal, noticing her silence, decided to introduce her, "Everyone, this is Megal…" He looked at her apologetically, "Sorry what is your last name again?"

"Sasami." She looked up, almost apologetically, and the people she was being introduced to gaped at her amazing eyes. They were so large, and wide, and filled with a soft and harmless expression. Neal shook his head at their reaction, and snapped them out of their stare by mentioning, "The woman over here, is our Lady Knight Keladry, and that is Domitan of Masbolle." They made quick introductions, and soon the three were all laughing together. Megal whispered her leave, and got up.

Numair had just gotten up himself so she decided that it was time for her lessons.

* * *

She was already tired, not fully recovered from whatever had happened with Numair. However, after the 3 hour-long lesson with Numair, she was thoroughly exhausted.

On the other hand, Numair was ecstatic about her progress. When before, she was unable to sit still for more than a second, she now managed to meditate. She still wasn't able to reach inside her gift, but there was lots of time. What he wanted though was answers. Where was this strange girl from? Why was she here? Why, after Alanna had stabbed her, had she been asleep for 2 weeks, as they had travelled from Alanna's home to the palace? And why was her hair no longer blood red, but a light brown as though the colour had washed out? Megal still didn't trust him, he could see that behind her wide eyes. Trust therefore was his first goal.

The door in the room where they had been working slammed open, and in entered his son, Rikash.

Megal's face paled, Numair noticed. She must have some sort of trust issue, he decided. After this, when he noticed the glare that Rikash had given Megal, Numair had another item on his list to ponder about. This glare was soon covered up when Rikash turned to Numair, and asked to borrow a book. When Rikash left, Megal hurriedly got up, not wanting any of the Numair's questions, that he looked so ready to ask. Numair looked on in wonder, yet again wondering why it was that he truely knew nothing.

* * *

**Well thats it for another chapter folks. Some hints just for you... REVIEW, please...If you don't understand, just tell me and I will totally explain next chapter. Maybe...but woop. I think my work is actually improving so celebration pie for me :D  
**

**I love you alll!!!!!**

**Bron**


	11. The Stamp and The Battle

**SINGS Bron's back…and she's got a new chapter!!! ends song with a mischievous grin.**

**Now that's over…I have finally reached that godly target of 25. **

**My next world domination plan…I mean goal is…50? Or maybe I'll stick small with 26…lol.**

**Your reviews count, so REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned most of these characters…but I don't okay!! RUNS OFF SOBBING INTO BACKGROUND.**

Chapter 11 – The Stamp and the battle

Megal turned a corner, which she hoped would lead to her room. She had only just found out that this building was a palace, which now really did make a lot of sense. The place was just so huge! The mess hall itself could have held her house. Three times! There it was, the large pine door that would lead her to her sanctuary, her bed.

She opened her door slowly, not for any dramatic effects or anything. She was just so exhausted; the day had taken its toll. How did they survive on that junk…she had wondered through dinner? There was no grease, or even a big pile of sugar for her to dip her finger in at any given moment. Nothing.

Her stomach rumbled again, it was becoming like an earthquake. Her cravings had increased since the dinner, and now she was imagining a large slab of white chocolate, its succulent taste, its velvet touch. Something told her it would be a while until she could have some chocolate again. She entered the room, her eyes half closed, and sat on the bed, not even bothering to change. Numair had mentioned something about getting her a stack of clothes tomorrow that would fit a bit better, so really there wasn't much point in changing. Instead, she chucked her boots to the other side of the room, loosened the breeches, and undid the top button of her plain shirt, in an attempt to get cool.

It was just so warm. Back on earth, it had been mid winter. If this was winter, what was summer like? The sun had not stopped shining, even when Megal gave it her evilest glare.

The thought, _sod it_, popped into her head. After making sure the door was tightly closed, she undid the whole of the shirt and breeches. That's better, she thought with a smile. And with that she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

What Megal didn't know was that someone was about to enter her room. A certain Rikash. Luckily, she had her covers over her…she had thought about that. He had hoped she would be awake, so he could practice his magic a little more. Much to his dismay, she was asleep, and much to his horror, wearing very little.

His cheeks began to turn to a tomato shade of red; the sort of red you expect a bull to begin charging at. He slowly began to back out of the room. Rikash did not see this as a perfect opportunity to make Megal pay. Some of the other men in the palace at that time probably would have disagreed, but Rikash was different. Half of the people he knew thought that he was a kind and caring sort of person. The other half thought that he was most likely in the palace to become an evil dictator as they had the up most fear in him, usually preferring to hide in a cupboard when he walked past, rather than approach him. Maybe it was his stormy grey eyes that glared in a way that made some innocents feel as though they were about to be cursed. Or maybe his height of well over 6 foot caused their hiding, and his lack of many friends.

As Rikash backed out of the room, attempting to think of these thoughts, and not of the ones of what Megal was wearing, she turned. Luckily, it was away from him. She was still deep asleep. However, what he saw made him think twice about making her suffer. She looked like she'd already had enough of it. What he saw made him want to envelope her in a hug, tell her everything would be fine, she would get better. For on her back were so many scars, it was near impossible to see bare flesh. Welts, and bruises where whips and chains must have met her flesh. It was gruesome, horrific even.

What shocked him the most were the newest slashes. Just below each shoulder blade were two vertical slashes, each about the length of his hand. They were only just beginning to scar over, as if someone had cut her. A tear would have formed in his eye, if he had not been so shocked. Was she really that a bad person?

Unfortunately for her, he had not an ounce of gift for healing. He could cast lightning, move things with his mind, set anything on fire, but for healing a small cut, nothing. He knew it was the same for his father. He did also have some wild magic from his mother Daine, but not much. Enough so he could talk to some animals and transform into a couple of species, but no way near enough so he could heal them and he couldn't last in his altered form for long, which was always a nuisance. It was his older sister, Saralynn who had all the wild magic.

He was knee deep in thoughts before he realized what he was doing. Staring at a near naked woman in a room that he hadn't been invited into. For a second he wondered how old she was, before deciding it probably wasn't the greatest idea to dwell on that thought just at that moment. He left the room, and made a mental note to talk to his father about those injuries.

A second or so after he left, Megal awoke. She could have sworn she'd heard something. Must have been a mouse, she thought, falling back into her deep slumber.

* * *

The next morning, she awoke, blissfully unaware of what had transpired whilst she had been sleeping. Unfortunately, what she woke to was that bell that probably could be heard from miles around. She stretched and stood, seeing many clothes in a pile by the side of the door. With a gasp, she remembered her lack of clothing, so hurriedly changed into some more breeches and a shirt. So dull. Better than a skirt though.

After getting dressed, there was a knock at her door, and a call of "Miss Sasami". She opened her door, and greeted a young maid who was stood there.

"I've been told to tell you, that your lessons begin in ten minutes, and that you won't be alone." She recited, as if from memory. Great, Megal thought, now she'd have to share a room with Rikash. Joy.

Her morning, already seemingly destroyed, put her in an even worse mood, as she put her hair into a ponytail, dismayed at the lack of red dye remaining in it, and got ready for a whole bunch of _fun_ lessons.

* * *

Her stomach growled as she did, at anyone who walked past. It was too early. She walked to Numair's room. After punching her stomach, it seemed to quieten, and she knocked on his door. No reply. She knocked again, louder this time, and again no one answered. Her nature was not a shy one, as her previously striking hair may have hinted, so she threw the door open. There was Numair, sat in a trance. And, unluckily for her, next to him was Rikash, who already had a chestnut fire beginning to envelope him.

After a minute or so, Megal decided to poke Numair. You know, to see what happened. Then, after realizing it would be much more fun to do this to Rikash, she wandered over to him instead. A slow kick to his back; always painful. No reaction.

Okay, Megal thought, and stood in front of him. She flicked him on the cheek. It was only she who seemed fazed, as she received an electric shock. Megal didn't deal well with pain, maybe because of the amount she had dealt with back home. Her eyes "turned red" and she stamped, with all 8 ½ stone of her, onto his foot. There didn't seem to be a reaction, till his eyes snapped open, and he grabbed her round the back of the knees. He was still fairly out of it; just thinking it was one of his few friends who were squires. With a sudden force, he pulled his arms towards himself, causing the person to fall, painfully backwards.

As Rikash had presumed it was a squire, he didn't expect them to fall hard. However, this was Megal. She practically flew, and landed hard on her back. The noise was like an anvil had fallen, and this managed to stir Numair. She was nearly in his lap after all.

Rikash finally realized who it was, and it registered how much pain she would be in right now; the memory of her back still haunted him from the night before. Numair opened his eyes, and all he saw was Rikash's shocked expression, till he drew his eyes downwards, and saw Megal's petite figure sprawled on the ground. She was unconscious…again. Numair lifted her, and placed her into a chair.

This was the point where Rikash told Numair about the injuries. Saying how he found out though became an elaborate lie, saying that Neal had told him, then he'd seen Megal trip over in the courts (untrue of course), and seen the cuts for himself. Rikash was a terrible liar. The worst anyone could be. Numair didn't buy it at all.

There wasn't much Numair could do though as he watched Megal awaken. Deciding that the best idea was to pretend everything was fine, he said with a false enthusiasm, "Shall we begin the lessons then?"

She nodded and never purposely stamped on Rikash's foot again during meditation again.

* * *

This time, when she sat, ready to meditate, she felt an urge. An urge to look into herself, which she did, whilst doing the breathing exercises she had been taught. It was like dreaming, except she knew that she wasn't. On first thought, it appeared to be her imagination playing tricks, but this thought faded, as she saw a ball of glowing red. It looked never ending, and she reached towards it. It drew her in like a bonfire does, and she began to draw out a length of this warmth.

From the outside, Numair knew what was happening. He wasn't psychic or anything, just he had taught hundreds of people to do exactly what she was doing. Normally though, he'd have to instruct. Megal didn't need this; she had a natural instinct for her gift. He saw her draw a strand of her gift out, instinctively putting a shield around himself and Rikash. Just as he'd thought, she lost control. The ball of magic went around the room, circling it, until the door met its path. Only the remains of the door were left. A smouldering heap of ash. Megal opened her eyes, and now understood. She had magic. Beautiful magic.

She grinned a grin that would cheer up men who were about to fight, who had nothing to hope for, except not to die painfully. Such an amazing smile, Rikash was captivated. Her smile was so rare, he already knew that, and thought he was beginning to know why.

But Megal's powers were only beginning. This was only the start, as a bell rung with a yell of "Stormwing attack!"

* * *

The trio looked up in horror at the yell. The face filled with the most fear was Megal's. Her last memories of these beasts were the ones that had been feasting on the corpses in the yard.

Numair too was unhappy. Since the Immortals War, 20-ish years ago, a strained peace had been formed between humans and these creatures. Why would they attack now?

Rikash wasn't too bothered, until he realised that he'd have to help. Not that he couldn't kill them easily. To onlookers, they may have said his head was so full of this arrogance; he shouldn't be able to fit through the palace gates.

This generally wasn't the case though. Well, apart from that time Alan (Alanna's son) had concocted that potion. Rikash shuddered at the memory. His head had hurt for days afterwards.

Numair and Rikash ran towards the battlements. After tossing and turning about whether to follow, or to just hide in the closet, she found she had little choice. Rikash would just have yet more to pick on her about, and she was not a wimp. Usually.

She sprinted, finally catching up. Together they made their ways to the battlements, which were so high, Megal began to feel dizzy.

This wasn't the time for her mindless height issues though. The Stormwings were advancing. Megal was right; these were the same creatures as before. The name fit them perfectly. With their bloodstained metallic wings that glinted as lightning would. What worried her were how sharp their talons and wings were. How could they fight against that?

Magic. Of course, Megal clicked her fingers as she realized. As the Stormwings were only 200m away, Numair began to be enveloped in a black cloud. Rikash was already knee-deep in his magic. Other mages were getting ready. What was she supposed to do?

Much to many people's disbelief, Megal was not stupid. To use her magic only recently discovered would mean disaster, not only too herself but possibly to the whole battle.

Instead, she crouched, watching the other mages do their business.

* * *

The Stormwings were closing in. Archers, who were surrounding the battlements, began their fire of arrows. Daine was one of them, though she was a little further back. Obviously, it must be another talent, like her one for animals. Megal began to feel left out; could she do nothing?

The mages began their campaign of flinging bolts at the Stormwings. There must have been at least 50 of them, a formidable opponent.

Rikash was in charge of keeping a shield around the palace. Dull, dull, dull, he thought. Why couldn't he attack, just this once? Surprisingly, as he looked around in boredom, he saw Megal, crouched aimlessly, as if she had nothing to do. That could soon be sorted, he thought with a smirk. Quickly, he called up another small portion of his gift, and spoke to Neal through it.

That was all it took. Seemingly seconds later, Megal was rushed away, to help with the concocting of potions and brews to keep everyone's strength up. In a way, Rikash had actually been helping, a sort of backhanded compliment, though it did seem strange to believe. She now had something to keep her mind busy, whilst she tried not to think of those foul immortals. Why did something register with them? Other than the fact she had seen them once before in this place?

Her eyes widened in sheer disbelief, causing her to nearly add too much Yggdrasil leaf (A/N don't ask me people. Just some herb.) to the potion. They were the ones she had had nightmares of as a kid; that must be why she felt so afraid of them. Realizing that this probably wasn't actually an over-important fact, she carried on making the brews.

* * *

As Rikash was bored, Numair was just the opposite. Filled with the adrenaline an athlete might receive, when beginning a race, he was ready for the attack. Soon he was helping Daine, as he magicked her arrows so that when they hit a Stormwing, it would blow up in a mass of blood and steel. It was time for Rikash to lower the shield. They were ready.

Soon after that, Rikash decided to help the fighting. Using his gift as lightning, he showered the opponent, electrifying some, and just burning some others to death. This was the reason why Rikash loved his magic. The power.

Though he was having fun, the number of Stormwings had seemed to increase dramatically since that shield had been dropped. Now, over 100 Stormwings surrounded them. What did they want? Jonathon, the king of Corus stood at the front, with a strange gem in his hand. The dominion Jewel. His son, Prince Roald stood to his side. Jonathon called up to the Stormwings,

"This is no place for a fight. If you leave now, we shall keep our peace. If you stay, I fear it shall be shattered."

They ignored him; he was only a human after all.

Megal walked up to the battlements again, brooding about seeing those creatures again. In her arms were many potions; designed to re-energize everyone, and importantly keep them awake. Whether it worked was another matter. The only way, Megal pondered, it would keep someone awake is that the smell could possibly wake the dead. Who knew about the taste?

She stepped out into the open, and gasped at the sight before her.

* * *

Woop. The longest chapter yet. It would have been two, but as the uploading documents wasn't working, I decided to just double this one.

**Which means double the reviews! Lol. **

**If anyone can guess where I got the Yggdrasil leaf from, I'll give him or her a special prize…a wind up evil penguin!! You know you want it…cough **

**I love you all SOB... **

**Bron1991**


	12. The Bloody Prophecy

**Woooopdedoooooooooop. Here is yet another chapter from moi, bron1991. **

**Go you, theknightofkonaha for guessing correctly the Yggdrasil leaf! I thought no one else knew lol. You know you love your new evil penguin…XD. OOOOH, but I had nooo idea about the Norse meaning, cyanide** **and Iz, Thank youuuu, my brain is now even more packed with information. And donuts.  
**

**Thank youuuuuu to all my other reviewers!!! It's a record number!! Cough7Cough**

**- theknightofkonaha – Well, I said it all above. WELL DONE…hehe. **

**- Timorth – Now your wish has been fulfilled, here is a new chapter!**

**- 4-eyedDragon – wow. You've liked all my chapters! I'm so touched:D**

**- Ninjia knight of Nagada – Lol. Here's some more. But whats wrong with going nuts?**

**- cyanide – You think it's different…cool. Tell me if I become to like every other Fanfic pleaaaaaaase. **

**- Evil Bunny Of death – My most loyal reviewer. SOB. And… I just adore your name.**

**Iz – Do you study Norse? I've always wanted to…but…I never got round to it. Thanks for liking my story. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Why why why would I be writing this Fanfic if I were Tamora Pierce? It'd already be published…:D**

* * *

Chapter 12 - The Bloody Prophecy

_Previously : Megal walked up to the battlements again, brooding about seeing those creatures again. In her arms were many potions; designed to re-energise everyone, to keep them awake. Whether it worked was another matter. The only way, Megal pondered, it would keep someone awake is that the smell could possibly wake the dead. Who knew about the taste?_

She stepped out into the open, and gasped at the sight before her.

Surrounding the battlements were so many stormwings, she nearly collapsed from the odour. In fact, she did nearly drop all of the potions. That would not have been her best move.

Walking over to Numair, she handed him the largest potion. He grimaced as he gulped it down, but after, Megal noted, his frowns had greatly decreased in size, as his energy returned. From her confused expression, Numair began to explain what was happening,

"The Stormwings must somehow of had an illusion spell on them. When we dropped the barrier, they doubled in size. But, stormwings can't perform illusion spells. It's just not possible…not even Ozorne…" Now was not the time to begin rambling, so he turned and flung some fire at the nearest Stormwing, causing it to burst, like an over-fulled balloon would.

Megal felt useless, she was doing a job no one could mess up, just because there wasn't anything else that she could do.

A very large Stormwing flew doggedly towards them; more in the pathway towards the king. Megal actually recognised who the king was. It maybe had something to do with the crown, or his royal aura. She was still proud of herself, having not met any royalty before. This Stormwing was the largest in the crowd, easily recognisable by his blood splattered blonde hair that seemed very long for a flying creature. His foot-long steel wings, no longer silver through the muck and grime that had been placed on them continued this demonic look. The Stormwing spoke with a sneer,

"If you wish to know answers, speak to the one who has the blood fire. The one who could destroy all in a glance. The one who began us. The one who will end us."

He then flew to the back of the group, and watched the action.

* * *

The other Stormwings continued their attack. The mages and archers were still working, so Megal was forced to continue giving out the broths and brews.

After her first trip, Megal stayed up at the battlements, watching the mages in awe. What the archers did was amazing as well, but nothing could compare to ordinary looking men flinging bolts from nowhere. It didn't seem possible…but it just was.

Her statute figure soon got the attention of a small group of Stormwings. Sneakily, they separated, so one would come at her from each side.

Megal was struck out of her dreamlike state by a flurry and squeaking of metal that sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

She had a gash upon her cheek, before she noticed. Megal looked up in anger, and saw a barrier between her and the other humans. They couldn't see what was happening! Three male Stormwings advanced, smirking.

"Oooh, she's pretty. Lets cage her now, and watch her." The smallest one drawled.

"Be quiet Zaphar, you know why you're hear." This was the reply of the largest Stormwing, though not the one who had spoken earlier.

Megal began to back away, until her back met the wall. Never had she felt so terrified, even back on Earth. The only one who hadn't spoken yet, was glaring at her, or rather slobbering.

"Take a picture. It will last longer you idiotic foul-mouthed cretin." As soon as the words left her mouth, she regretted them. In a movement, swifter than you'd expect from their clumsiness, the Stormwings began attacking her again.

* * *

Megal lost her battle for calm, and searched inside her for her magic. She retrieved it by the bucket, and raw power flowed from her hands, destroying the Stormwings in their path. She was in agony. Her back screamed in anguish, her nose felt smashed. But the power continued even when there were no signs of the stormwings anymore.

Rikash had been alerted to the presence of magic around Megal, once she had begun her magic search. As he looked closer at her figure, he saw a complex illusion net. His thoughts were that it was the creation of Megal's, and that she was much more adept at magic, than she had let on.

Whilst the others were working, he destroyed the illusion spell, and gaped at the sight of Megal. She was burning. It was as though her magic was seeping her life.

Megal couldn't stop. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't. She felt the tears form in her eyes, before rapidly evaporating from the immense heat. She was going to die; after only a week of being awake in a place she had dreamed of being in all of her life. Having magic, it was all she had ever wanted; all she had ever wished.

It was going to all be taken away from her.

* * *

Suddenly, she felt strong, muscular arms around her. Her power ebbed, the fire seeping into her own skin. It wasn't the end for her yet. She sighed, in a mixture of pleasure and relief, and closed her eyes.

Rikash looked down upon her in angst. Her power had disappeared, but had he been too late. His grabbing hold of her was meant to disrupt the raw magic. That it had done, but did it matter if she wasn't alive?

He checked her pulse, and almost fainted in relief. She was going to be okay. After placing her down and sitting near a wall, he turned back to the fight, wincing from the new burns on his hands, and continued to help. Megal woke soon after, thinking that she had just dreamt the previous events. She slapped herself for falling asleep on the job, and stood, somewhat shakily, and returned to get more potions.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed hours, all the Stormwings were gone. Everyone was exhausted, including Megal, but she had to make yet more brews for everyone.

The first time she had taken the potions around, she had "accidentally" missed Rikash, just placing the mug casually on the floor, softly so it wouldn't break. This time, she was about to do the same but he began to speak,

"Did you make these?" The brew she had given him had required little skill to make, and after he had mistook her fatigue as boredom, Neal had put her to making them.

Megal nodded, dreading the oncoming insults, "it tastes…different." He added with a smirk.

When she thought that he wanted nothing else, she picked up his now empty cup, and turned away.

"You managed to get your hair in it." He yelled at her retreating back.

She ignored him, wondering slightly if the magic he'd used had caused those burns on his hands.

* * *

When the battle was definitely over and nearly everyone had returned inside for some sleep, she wandered up to Numair.  
He appeared to be talking to a magic ball in his hand; obviously talking about the message the big Stormwing had given.

"I'm telling you Alanna. You should have been here and heard it. He said blood fire. I only know of one person who has that-."

His expression grew to one of shock as he registered Megal's presence behind him.  
"We need to talk." The two spoke at the same moment.

* * *

Somewhere in the midst of the castle, King Jonathon was pacing, clenching his fist.  
"We had peace! Doesn't that mean anything to anyone anymore!"  
"Yes dear." Thayet looked bored, this conversation had lasted too long.

"And what was with that prophecy. How can someone have blood fire? Unless it is corrupted…but we would know if that had happened, surely."

He was ranting, so Thayet did the only thing possible,  
"Go talk to Numair, and be courteous and let me sleep!"

* * *

"So," Numair began.

"So," Megal continued.

Both knew why they were there, but neither wanted to initiate the conversation. After they had spoken, Megal's life would most likely become tougher.

"You know that you've been working on your magic-" Megal nodded, "Well, have you noticed anything…odd about your magic?"

"Having magic is odd enough Numair, get to your point."

"Well…" He was about to continue when there was a loud greeting,

"Your Highness, do you want to see my father. Numair is right in there… your royal highness!"

Megal and Numair quickly became quiet, smartening themselves. Numair did this subconsciously since the last occasion when Jonathon had commented on his attire, and then made him show the disgustingly posh Lady Marietta around the palace. He did not want to do that again. Megal saw him do this, so copied, as she didn't know how this king actually acted, or how much he cared about people's appearances.

The King entered, a frown his largest feature. Numair and Megal stood, Numair giving a formal bow, Megal attempting a curtsey. Upon failing, she glanced up, and was immediately captured by his ice-blue eyes.

"Um good morning your highness…" It must have been morning, as she looked into the sky.

He looked her over strangely, as though he recognised her from somewhere. As soon as the moment began, it was over, and he turned to Numair,

"You have to find out what Tidal was talking about." Numair looked confused, then replied,

"Oh, you mean the Stormwing. Odd name. Quite…clean." Seeing the King's annoyed face, he continued,

"Of course, I'll figure out that riddle, your highness. Just leave it to me." This was a clear indication to leave. Jonathon wanted to say more, but knew that in this odd girl's presence, that would not be possible.

"Right." He turned to leave, before saying, "It's the afternoon by the way." Megal blushed a deep crimson, as he left the room.

* * *

"You might as well tell Rikash to come in." Megal said calmly to Numair. "He'd just listen at the door anyway."

Rikash, not waiting for Numair's reply, bounded in, curling up on a chair, as a cat might.

"Well…" the awkward silence began again, before Rikash untactfully spoke,

"Megal? You have loads of bruises and stuff on your back-" From Megal's shocked expression, he continued, "When you stood after giving me a potion, I…saw how bloody your back was." Megal hid a slight blush, covering her embarrassment by saying,

"Um, lets just say…I fell down…a lot." She didn't want to talk about it. That much was obvious.

"We'll come to that later…"Numair began, "Megal, you heard the Stormwing's prophecy, am I correct?" She nodded. "It mentioned someone with blood fire. He must have meant that their gift was red." Megal knew where this was going…

"There's no point carrying on Numair…I know what you're suggesting. How common is the colour red for magic?"

Rikash snorted, it was the dumbest statement he'd heard all day. Well, between that and the people who had yelled that the Stormwings would kill us all, and proceeded to run around manically, sobbing.

"It normally occurs when someone has had their magic corrupted. Either by meddling too far into their magic, or doing something so terrible, that is their punishment from the gods." It was Megal's turn to snort; who had heard of having more than one god? These people really were in the dark ages.

Numair ignored this snort, thinking she was sneezing. "As you are fully aware, your magic is the colour Stormwings may describe as bloody."

Megal clenched her fist, "There must be millions of people with gift. Surely someone else has this colour?" Numair shook his head, "I can't have 'began it all'. I've not been here for more than 5 minutes!"

Luckily, Numair and Rikash took this to mean that she had lived in a different country.

"There's not much that can be done at the moment anyway. Next time I talk to the King, I will have to mention you." She nodded, knowing he could be accused of treachery if he didn't. "For now, we'll carry on the lessons."

* * *

After their practice of magic, Numair had gone to tell Jonathon what they had learnt. Suffice to say, Jon was excited,

"She began it all! Does that make her powerful? Well, that's obvious. This is amazing!" His face was so full of glee, it hurt Numair to see it crushed when he told Jon that she had found little control of the magic yet, and that she refused to believe that the prophecy was about her.

"Continue teaching her, and report back to me if her power advances." This was a definite dismissal, so Numair left, dreading the job he'd have teaching Megal. It was true, she did have a sort of knack for her magic, but she was such a slow learner. What took toddlers an hour to learn, took her a day.

It was going to be a long midwinters.

* * *

**And…there you go! **

**Oh yeah, my exams start VERY soon, so it might be a month or so till I update, just a warning.**

**Then again, I might update next week, hehe.**

**Your reviews are read with the pleasure of a cat that's eaten catnip!  
**

**OOOOh I had another idea for a story. Right, something about Daine. She slips through a gap in time, and finds herself 100 years later. Still Tortall, but all the people she knows are either dead, or really old. What do you think?? If its been done before, please tell me before I start it. Lol.**

**Bron1991**

**P.S – I don't know if anyone will understand this insult but…"you smell like toenails!" If you know where I got that…you are seriously cool.**


	13. The Captors

**Woop. I'm back. Still got exams though. Sob. Heres the latest chapter for New Life and a New Girl. Enjoy. AND REVIEW!!  
**

Chapter 13 – Captors

The next few days passed quickly with little interesting happening around Megal. The lessons with Numair had proved to be the only interesting part of her day as people were still tending to keep away from her for some unknown reason.

After a week had passed, Megal was more bored than she'd ever thought possible. At least at home, there had been something stimulating to do, but she definately didn't want to return yet. It was too fun having magic, and being able to set fire to something by will alone.

The day was bright; the sun beginning to dawn. No smog of cars and factories, or the constant drone of Mcing that Megal had been used to. It's just so, calm, she thought dreamily. If only I could stay here forever.

It was such a great day, Megal decided to skip her morning lesson with Numair. A chance to explore. There was still little snow and few people around, as many had gone visiting their families. Luckily, the Samalin family weren't leaving the palace, but apparently they were going to have some sort of gathering. What they meant by that, Megal had no idea. Whilst pondering over the meaning, she began to get dressed.

* * *

What had confused Megal over the week was how Rikash had been treating her. I. E. he hadn't attempted to kill her yet, and she hadn't caught him mixing up any poison concoctions.

In fact, he'd been rather nice. She still recalled the last of Numair's lessons that they had shared. Very odd indeed.

Flashback

"_Lets begin like normal." Numair began. Megal and Rikash sat, closing their eyes. Megal waited for the onslaught of comments from Rikash, but surprisingly he was being quiet._

_Now she was nervous. What if he didn't have his eyes closed, and was planting something large and hairy on her back right now?_

_She began to fidget. She was sure there was something crawling up her arm. As if sensing her distress, a cooling magic washed over her, stopping the nervousness in her bones._

_Thinking it was Numair; she let the power wash over her, sinking deep into her own magic._

_Suddenly, memories began flooding into her head. A man, who was surely Numair, but younger. He was speaking, but she couldn't hear words. What was happening? _

_She jerked, opening her eyes forcefully, seeing a pair of dark eyes staring her. Rikash looked so much in shock; she felt a need to comfort him. Maybe her motherly feelings were sprouting, but he looked like he needed a hug._

_Before, she could do anything, Rikash turned and quickly walking, nearly running out of the room._

_What on earth was that all about?_

_Numair shook his head, too much in thought about his own magic to notice the other twos actions, and continued the lesson._

_End of flashback_

* * *

By the time she had reached outside, she had gone over the event so much; she could probably make a film about it. Well, if films existed. Or electricity…

The day had dawned, and there were only a few small clouds in the sky. Perfect weather for a picnic if Megal had had any food. Instead, she walked out, exploring, until she found a large expanse of woodland.

This must be the Royal Forest, she thought before hitting herself for being so idiotic. There must have been thousands of trees, what else could it be?

Remembering the stories from home, about the ghosts and witches in forests, she stayed to the side. Who knew what could be lurking, in a place that already had magic and monsters? She strolled along the edge, murmuring songs to herself, until her world went black, and she collapsed to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Numair was busy pacing back and forth across his room. He had to solve a problem. A distinctly feminine problem; Megal. Her magic had so much potential, but her increase in control was so slow. Never had he had a worse student. There had to be something to unlock her power.

A new thought began to awaken in his head, and his eyes widened in amazement. Quickly, he went to his desk to put his plan onto paper.

Megal awoke with a pounding sensation in her skull. Her eyes met with that of a tall woman, elegant in her ruby dress, that literally sparkled as if a gem in itself. Megal sat up, gaping at this beautiful woman, only then noticing that she was surrounded by blackness. There was nothing apart from her and this strange female.

"I regret about the pain thou must be in this moment of time." The singing voice fit the woman perfectly, as she smiled upon Megal.

"Where am I? What's going on? Who the hell are you!"

"Fear not, young one. I mean no harm in what I am about to do."

"Do?" Megal replied in angst, "what do you mean, do?" The woman did not answer in words, instead she placed a finger upon Megal's forehead.

Megal yelped as a hot burning sensation inside her skull began. As if a balloon was expanding inside her head. The woman removed her finger, smiling down upon Megal.

"Just as I suspected, young one. Your power is being constricted, but by who, I cannot say at this stage."

"Constricted?" Megal asked, forgetting her previous fear.

The woman carried on, as if not hearing Megal, "This needs to be solved, and it is taking Him to long to do it. I can only help to an extent."  
Her ramblings continued, making Megal indignant, "What do you mean? Answer me!"

This caused the woman's attention, "You are a feisty young girl I see, but it is too soon for you to know the answers." Megal's eyes began to droop, and the last thing she heard was the woman saying,  
"Remember you are never alone, for Chigiri stands near."

What a freakish dream…Megal thought as she came to her senses. She must have hit her head against a wall again…or jumped off one. It was when she actually opened her eyes she figured it must have been a real big wall, for she was in the middle of the Royal Forest. And completely lost.

* * *

After Numair had retrieved a few dozen books from his office, he strode purposefully towards the library, forgetting how he was supposed to still be resting, after being stabbed and everything. And about the lesson he was supposed to be at with Megal right at that time.  
When he had reached the library, he took a seat and began to read. Many of the books were soon thrown behind him, with much useless information about dragons and fake mages.  
Maybe this one could give me some clues, Numair thought as he looked over a terribly old rusted book with the engraved title "The secrets behind the magic". A decision to look at a random page in the book was Numair's best decision of the day, as he found just what he was looking for.

He read it through till memorised completely, and just as he closed the book did a gasping Rikash gallop into the room.

"Father, its Megal. She's missing."

* * *

Typical, Numair angrily stormed out of the palace, once I know how to unlock Megal's magic, she runs off. She could be anywhere, with anyone, doing anything. He did not even stop to consider her in any danger, or that she may simply have become lost.

"We are going to attempt to find her are we not?" Rikash looked levelly at Numair, he was nearly his height after all, his hazel eyes boring into Numairs, till Numair could only look away.

"She's most likely run off somewhere. Maybe one of the squires insulted her, and she's licking her wounds. She'll return once she's hungry."

"Numair. She is not a cat! Believe me." Rikash, being sure they were alone dropped the father title, it did not suit Numair. He stopped – nearly voicing his profound thoughts that kept on dropping into his skull.

"Fine. We shall scout around for an hour. Check near the forest." Numair did not mean to sound so heartless; he was just so annoyed at her departure, just as he'd made a breakthrough.

Rikash nodded, realising Numair's mood, and walked with a quick pace towards the royal forest.

* * *

_Where am I?_ Megal was beginning to become distressed, as she passed yet another large tree. _Am I just going in circles?_ There were no noises in the forest, surely that was unnatural. _What was the point_, Megal sat ungracefully down onto the dirty floor, not caring about her clothes getting wrecked.

Megal closed her eyes; imagining she was anywhere else. She had no idea how long she was sat there; but after what seemed like minutes, there was a loud crashing behind her back.

"Well well. What do we have 'ere? Anoth'r for the wagon. Jim bob!" Another man yelled his answer. "Get that one in the wagon." Megal opened her eyes in shock. When she had thought of anywhere, the desired location was not with a bunch of bandits. Turning, she saw the man who must have been Jim Bob. Dressed in rags, and covered in dirt, he looked worse than the homeless she'd seen at home.

"Keep away from me. I'm warning you." This only caused the man named Jim Bob to chuckle, a deep evil chuckle.

In response to this, Megal began searching for her magic again. Now, normally she could do this with ease, but that was when there wasn't the threat of being taken god knows where, I. E – under extreme pressure. Still, because of the practice she had been doing each morning and night, it was only a few minutes till she found the fire within herself. Drawing a string of the blood fire, she formed a globe in her hand. Opening her eyes, she saw that one of the men had already tied her arms behind her back. Damn the loss of awareness when she was getting the magic ready. Fortunately, they couldn't see the globe of magic because of her hands being behind her.

Megal decided to try something new. Closing her eyes again, she formed the magic in her hand to a short knife. She imagined a smooth handle, which was placed in her hand. With the knife fire, she began cutting through the ties behind her. It burnt, and an acrid scent of burning skin met her nose. Her eyes watered at the pain, but she had to get those ropes off. Suddenly, the ropes dropped from her wrists as the magic had cut through it.

Wondering where the bandits were, she opened her eyes, and saw that she was in a rugged wagon, which was being drawn along by two horses. The horses were in such poor condition, Megal felt a stab of sympathy for them, before seeing the men atop of them, and the cold feeling overtook her again.

She brought her arms slowly to her front, not wanting to draw attention. Luckily, she was alone on the wagon, and the men were too wrapped up in a conversation, most probably about her to notice her movements.

Seeing the state of her wrists cut through her appetite, and if it hadn't been for the noise it would have made, she possibly would have thrown up what little food she'd had to eat that day.

The thing that intrigued her most was the magic she'd formed into a dagger. When she had imagined it, it was like the globe of fire would have changed shape into that of a knife, but to her surprise, it had become an actual dagger. The blade seemed to glimmer, giving off an impressive aura. And it perfectly fit into her hand. Too bad she'd never been taught in the art of dagger throwing. The hilt was black, and in the light it glimmered all the colours of the spectrum, like oil did sometimes.

Still…if she could make a real dagger…what would stop her making different weapons? As she thought these ideas through her head, one of the men decided to turn round.

"'ey Boss. The girl's got free of those ropes." A word, Megal guessed was this world's swearing was uttered by the one who was the boss.

"'Ow the 'ell did she manage that?" The boss turned around, and Megal couldn't help but grimace at his scarred features. He smirked, "She'll stay as long as we're at this speed."

Megal looked at their speed…and just stopped herself from laughing. The speed couldn't have been more than 5 miles an hour. Tops.

Megal stood, her eyes gleaming maliciously.

"Goodbye my…noble friends." With that, Megal dived off the wagon, doing a somersault as she did. Though she badly wished to turn and wave, something told her that that would not have been a good idea.

"Stop the damn horses." The yell came from somewhere behind Megal's back. Megal ran, quickly getting out of breath, as her wrists screamed in agony. Through more and more trees, she just hoped they wouldn't catch up. She could still hear their yells, how close were they? Tears began to fall from her eyes, as she wished to be out of the forest. Her wish became true, as she saw the exit. Running towards it, her tired legs nearly gave way. She closed her eyes, hoping to get some extra speed.

She was near the end. She could feel it. A few more yards. Her wrist was grabbed, causing her to scream out in pain. Her resistance collapsed as did her body, and she sunk into the captor's arms.

* * *

**Ooooh cliffy. Kinda. Now...if you want me to update...review!!! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.**

**Love ya loads,**

**Bron1991**

**Note - I'm nearly done with the grammar improvements! And I think I know the answers for this fic now...maybe...muahaha...not going to tell you yet though :P  
**

* * *


	14. Into the black

Chapter 14 – Into the Black

**Hi!! My exams are over, thank goodness!! And now I've made another chapter XD. This may be a little confusing, so I'm gonna put a title when its Rikash or Megal's POV. Hope that clears it up a bit. Feel free to kill me if you don't understand.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Rikash, but I do own Megal!! So do not swipe her…**

**Now read…and review!!**

* * *

Rikash

**(A/n This is what happened to Rikash that day. Don't worry; it will go back to Megal soon.)**

_Why did I just walk out like that? _Rikash asked himself, pacing in the courtyards outside. Okay, it was very weird, but Numair could have explained it easily. Probably.

He sat on the dirtied ground, and began to remember his previous class with Numair.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Let's begin as normal." Numair began, droning in apparent boredom. Rikash couldn't blame him; they'd attempted this style of lesson every day for the past week. And Megal still hadn't got enough hold of her magic for them to try anything new. It was so frustrating, but to be honest, Rikash was beginning to enjoy Megal's company. She was someone who made him look good._

_As well as that, her innocence was so shining; he was drawn to it as a bee is to pollen, or a cat is to milk. That was the main reason, why when they closed their eyes, he remained silent. Technically, Rikash closed his eyes, but only for the fraction of a second when Numair and Megal closed theirs. Then he could open them fully, and take in Megal's appearance._

_She was beautiful, if you liked the peasant look. Still, she wore those gods-awful breeches, though he knew Numair had bought her better ones. But the cloak was very odd. Made of a black silk, he could tell that there was a lot of power inside it. However, it was as if he wasn't allowed to touch it, a force told him not too. Rikash had always trusted his instincts, and he would do so now._

_As he wondered about her choice of attire, he began to get a tense sensation. It was not from him, or Numair, but from Megal. One thing he could do with his magic that his parents couldn't was his ability to see and soothe people's feelings. Perhaps it was their auras, Rikash didn't know, but what he did know was that Megal was stressed for some reason._

_So, in a swift move of his magic, he sent his chestnut-coloured magic to her, drawing the magic around her like a blanket. He felt her shoulders relax, her breathing slowing. As he began to draw the "blanket" away, a gush of memories filled his head. He closed his eyes in angst, and saw a small girl. Her deep brown hair was stained, with a red substance. It must have been blood, with the tall man stood above her, his fists too covered in the blood. Suddenly it shifted, and he saw Megal, crouched over, tears falling down her face. And there was the man again, this time holding what appeared like a knife. Megal's back was drenched in a sardonic mixture of warm blood and cold sweat. Megal fell onto the ground, the pain being too much to bear, as the man grinned a wicked smirk. _

_Rikash opened his eyes; he didn't want to see any more. No more. He stood, departing quickly, hoping Megal did not notice._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Those memories; he could not begin to imagine the pain she must have been in. He had only received a portion of it, and even that had caused him immense suffering. He shouldn't have left. Maybe he could have asked Megal what was wrong?

It was useless dwelling on these thoughts, Rikash knew, but something told him what had occurred was important.

Rikash shook his head, dismissing the thoughts, and instead began some gift exercises.

It was only as he examined his own gift, did he notice something strange. Through his chestnut gift was a streak of red; he had never seen it before. As he drew this red strand out, once again he got a flood of feelings that were not his own. Fear filled his heart, and he practically felt another heart beat. An image filled his mind, of Megal in a wide expanse of woodland, a cut drawing down her face. She was in trouble; and he had no idea what to do. He had no power for scrying, a nuisance that frequently angered him. But he knew someone who could. Numair.

Rikash needed to get to Megal fast. To enable this, he took the form of a chestnut stallion, which could gallop faster than any man. Rikash had a mix of his parent's magic; which was both an advantage and a hindrance, depending on the occasion. Yes, he could form balls of lightning, and strike down many an opponent. And yes, he could shift into some animals of his choice for a short period of time. However, he could not scry for a person, or heal anything; not even the smallest shrew. This was made up for his ability to soothe emotions, but what use was that really, when most people were afraid of him.

All of these thoughts were racing through Rikash's skull, as he made his way to the large library. Long ago, had King Jonathon made passageways large enough for Daine, him or Sarralyn. This meant that only if they morphed into an elephant would they not be able to make their way through the palace.

* * *

Rikash entered the room, and upon seeing his father in the middle of a dozen piles of books, he shifted his vocal chords and mouth into his normal ones.

"Dad?" Numair didn't move. Rikash repeated it again; still no response. So Rikash cantered over to Numair, and yelled into his ear.

"Father!" This caused Numair to jump, as well as Rikash as he got a jolt of lightning from the surprised mage. Numair looked up, not apologetically, waiting for Rikash to speak once more,

"Father, it's Megal. She's missing."

* * *

After a quick argument with Numair, Rikash began to search near the forest. When he had _seen_ her, she had been in woodland, and this was the nearest place where she could have been. Maybe he could scry after all, Rikash wondered thoughtfully. That would be good.

He walked by the side, not knowing where to begin his search. After only a minute did he hear some heavy breathing. Could it be Megal? A loud crashing appeared through the bushes, but it was not Megal who emerged.

Instead, a short, vaguely plump man, his ginger hair tousled, as if he had been trying to run through a very prickly rose bush. He was mumbling to himself, and Rikash was prepared to ignore him until a word erupted from the man's mouth. The word was Megal.

This must have been the person causing Megal's fear. Rikash clenched his fist into a tight ball, as his body began to spark. The man had not even noticed Rikash's presence. That all ended when he was grabbed by both of his arms, and they were twisted behind his back. The man yelled in pain, as not only was it a most painful position, but also it was burning his flesh.

"Now you," Rikash began, growling into the man's ear. "Are going to tell me what you are doing." When the man only gulped, Rikash intensified his hold and said a little louder, "Now."

The plump man shuddered, and opened his mouth. No sound came out.

"Tell me you cretin!" Rikash let go of the man's hands in order to create the balls of lightning in his hands.

Only when they were fully formed, did Rikash notice something that stopped him in his tracks. The man had no tongue. Rikash began to feel a little sympathy for the man, but this ended, as the man turned and ran back into the forest.

"Hey! Wait!" But as Rikash went to follow the man, he heard yet more harsh breathing. Expecting it to be another man like the previous one, he stood around where the noise was coming from, wishing he could just change his ears into that of a bat.

As the figure came out of the forest, he was too concentrated on attempting to turn his ears into that of a bats. He knew he should have practiced his wild-magic side rather than spending all of his time exploding things.

He grabbed the figure by the wrists, and felt the person in agony. Only when he heard a female scream and Megal fell unconscious into his arms, did he realise who it was. Immediately he scooped her up, glancing at the dagger she had held so tightly in her hand.

He nearly gagged at Megal's stench; a mixture of blood, sweat and burnt flesh. What could have happened to her?

* * *

She was asleep in the infirmary, and Rikash sat by her bedside, using his gift to soothe her, hopefully giving her peaceful and happy dreams. Whenever one of her memories seemed about to seep into him, he let go of her hand. However, whenever he let go, she was immediately in distress again. She needed him, why was a mystery to anyone, but at that moment, he was the only one who could help her. Many other healers had arrived, including Nealan and Alanna, but neither could soothe her like he could.

Sometimes this part of his gift did come in handy, he smiled slightly. His eyes began to droop through exhaustion of using nearly all of his magic just for Megal. This had better be worth it, was his last thought before he fell asleep, his hand still inside Megal's.

* * *

Megal

**(A/n – And now we're back to Megal. Sorry if this chapter's confusing XD.)**

Megal opened her eyes slowly, dreading the onslaught of images and nightmares. Again, there she was in a black room. This room however had the air of a deep evil that reminded her of her past life at Mr Lowrey's. This place was different to where she had spoken with Chigiri; but where could she be now? Megal sat on the ground, in deep thought. It was only as she was fully sat on the ground, when she noticed another presence in the room.

It came up to her, causing her breathing to quicken, her heart to race.

"Be scared," the presence whispered, his voice carrying deep into the pits of her brain. "Be very scared." Megal screamed in horror as another thing entered the room.

Dripping in blood, it appeared around 6 foot tall. In some respects it did look human. Except for the mass of blood that was smeared around it's mouth, and the black hair that covered the man, from head to toe. It was almost a were-wolf but not. It was the type of thing that only someone with a monstrous imagination could create. It grinned, its pointed teeth dripping a sticky substance, and it strode to her. Step by step.

Megal would have backed away, but the persona behind her prevented that action. She screamed again, as the thing came closer, and closer, till she could feel its hot, meaty breath on her face. The things hand – that was more like a claw – stroked her arm maliciously, as if trying to find a suitable artery.

However, what no one knew (not even Megal till a milli-second before) was that Megal had a plan. She still did remember a little of her judo training from Earth, and using that and her magic, she grabbed the monster. Putting one arm around the blackened, hairy waist, she hoisted the monster and threw it over her hip. This was a difficult feat, but her blood magic, the monster seemed as light as a daisy... if the daisy was made of concrete.

Unfortunately for Megal, the monster was more agile than it looked, as it twisted, landing on the ground on its two clawed feet.

"This is what I call an Arashi." The shadow spoke like a thunderclap, sounding throughout the air and bringing fear wherever heard. The Arashi and the shadow backed Megal into a corner. She couldn't do anything. She was trapped.

* * *

Rikash

**(A/n – And…we're back to where I left it with Rikash. IE – him becoming unconscious whilst holding Megal's hand)**

Rikash opened his eyes. No longer was he by Megal's bedside. He didn't even think he was still in the mortal realm. Everywhere was in blackness, and a tense atmosphere filled the close air. He must have been stood on ground, but he could not see it. Rikash walked forward, deciding that he couldn't have been in any more danger than if he stayed where he had appeared.

To create a little light, Rikash created a globe of his gift, which cast light around. This caused him to gulp, and begin to sweat. For what he was stood on, and was piled around him were bones. Bones of all shapes and sizes, that were as black as midnight, from the length of time they must have been there. The odd thing was there was no crunching as he stepped on top of the bones. In fact, there was no noise at all. Everywhere was silent. This all ended as he heard a scream.

Panic entered his soul, in the form of both his and Megal's. He could still hear the fear in her throat, escaping as a scream. Rikash ran, deciding against shifting to an animal, as he had no spare clothes to get into after. Also, he could attack whatever was hurting Megal with his gift if he remained in human form. Racing along the boned corridor, he could no longer hear Megal. But he could still feel her fear and panic.

Rikash's breathing became ragged as he ran on and on, along the seamlessly never-ending passageway. All of his thoughts became centered on Megal and the immortal and what he would do once he got there. If he ever got there.

* * *

Megal

**(A/n – Back to Megal. This really is fairly obvious, but I should look like I'm attempting to make an effort to simplify if for everyone reading.)**

Megal gulped, as the Arashi came closer and closer. Suddenly, she remembered the black cloak she was still wearing. Strangely, she had forgotten all about it until that point, as if it was to be used now. Placing her arms by her sides, trying to make her face keep the scared expression, she sifted through the many pockets, looking for anything that would help. Again, she found the dagger that hadn't honestly helped that much when fighting Numair. The emblem of the dragon seemed to glow golden, as she tightened her grip on the hilt.

The Arashi was so close now that once again, she could feel its sticky breath. Instead of judo, which hadn't worked at all, except perhaps for making it even angrier, Megal slashed with the knife into the belly of the Arashi.

Thick, silver blood spurted from the wound, causing the monster to yell and back away from her. Megal smiled grotesquely in an attempt to stop herself from throwing up.

Unfortunately for Megal, she had forgotten the shadow. In a sweep of magic from this being, the Arashi's wounds were all healed.

"No!!" Megal screamed, mostly in frustration, though partially still in angst.

"Now that was not very nice." The shadow spoke, pointing a long thin finger at Megal. The Arashi maniacally grinned again and threw something sharp at her.

It was only Megal's learned instincts that saved her from being made a skewer from…what was it? Megal glanced at the wall, and saw a long dagger, that was not quite a sword, but just as sharp.

There was nothing Megal could do. She was trapped.

Abruptly the Arashi fell onto the ground, blood pooling around its head. But Megal hadn't done anything.

She spun to see who it was, but as she completed the spin, she found the being to be stood right in front of her, hiding the Arashi from view.

It was a human, she realised, nothing else. A large black hood covered the humans face from view. From their posture and their voice, she could tell it must have been a man. He stroked her cheek and she jumped as she was pulled out of her daze.

"Shame. I must leave now." He did sound regretful, but Megal knew it was not for any nice reason.

With those words, the man disappeared in a gush of fog, leaving a voice on the still wind,

"The Tiger."

Megal collapsed onto the ground, sighing in relief. That only lasted for a second as she realised that someone must have come, or something had happened that made a. the Arashi die and b. the man leave.

She closed her eyes, just wishing and wishing to be back home. At least on earth, there were no life-size monsters, and to her knowledge, no assassins attempting to kill her.

* * *

Rikash

**(A/n – This is where Rikash was left, running through the corridor. The event with Megal and the Arashi has been happening, but has not completed yet.)**

Rikash finally came to his destination. What he saw made him create an even larger ball of lightning. An immortal was stood over Megal, and seemed like it was about to strike. He had to act, and fast. Sending the globe with all the strength he could muster, he shot the lightning to the immortals head. It was enough. The immortal fell to the ground.

It had come at a cost though; Rikash was exhausted. He fainted, and was only unconscious a few minutes, before someone whimpering awoke him.

Opening his eyes, he felt partially revitalised and found that he did not have to create any light. The room was already partially lit, but how, he couldn't say.

He rushed over to the figure in the corner, carefully stepping over the immortal.

There was Megal, cowering in the corner. She must still think there's something trying to hurt her, he thought shaking his head. He reached to pick her up, but as he touched her arm, both disappeared in a bright white light.

* * *

**And that's it. Hears gasps from audience. Yes, I know, its not really a cliffhanger, but you get the idea. I really appreciate the amount of reviews I'm getting now…IT'S BRILL!!!**

**Thanks to all my beautiful reviewers:**

**Lime 63**

**Forget Me Not Blue**

**Sara**

**LoserLovE360**

**Ginastar**

**Theknightofkonaha**

**4-eyedDragon**

**Timorth**

**Evil Bunny of Death**

**And everyone else who has reviewed!!**


	15. The Chains

**Back again. I hope all of ye enjoy my new chapter, for I've worked hard on it. I'm trying to get the chapters longer as you've probably noticing reading through the fic. If anyone has any suggestions – hints tips, whatever, they'd be greatly appreciated. Oh, and if people spot spelling/ grammer mistakes I've somehow missed, pointing them out to me would be brill.  
**

**Bron1991**

* * *

Chapter 15 – The chains**  
**

A cough interrupted the silence that had previously filled the spacious room. Megal dragged open her eyes, moaning quietly at the effort as practically all of her muscles felt as if they had been set on fire. At the same moment, Rikash awakened, and he leaped away from Megal when he saw that they had been in each other's arms.

Both blushing a deep scarlet, Megal couldn't bring herself to look into Rikash's eyes. Instead, she looked around the room where they had been huddled. They were not, as she had been expecting, surrounded by the blackness anymore. The room was very large, having two doors on either sides of the room. With high ceilings and a plush red carpet, Megal again felt as though she was in Victorian times. A woman stood in the corner, tall and as proud as a shadow.

The tall woman saw them, but failed to look surprised. Almost instantly, Megal recognised the woman; the golden glow was the main thing that gave her away. This was Chigiri, the woman from her frequent dreams.

When Rikash looked around the room, he too saw the woman. Unfortunately, Rikash had inherited Numair's mistrustful nature (and probably his lack of common sense). This caused him to think that the woman must have been the cause of Megal's and his near deaths. This idea came to a rapid end when he opened his eyes fully, and saw the golden glow surrounding the woman, so bright; he felt an overwhelming urge to cover his eyes. He had never seen this woman in the dozens of books he had been given to read, about the subject of the gods and goddesses. Who could she be?

* * *

Megal was the first to speak, feeling more at ease with the woman from her previous meeting.

"My apologies miss, but we appear to have come hear through none of our own doing. Please could you find it in your heart to bestow upon us some of your wisdom."

Rikash looked at Megal, shock being the main feature on his face and body language. He had never thought Megal could speak so much…like a noble. She looked proud of her speech, but quickly wiped her features as the woman's gaze fell upon her.

"Pretty speech young one. You need the answers that one cannot give. One can give thee some precious help however." Turning towards the cowering Rikash, she spoke with the same feathery, singing voice. "You too fear me for unnecessary reasons. I have been written in none of your mortal stories, none of your legends. I stand alone, helping the travellers and the prophets."

Rikash felt a calm blanket being drawn over him, and he sat up, now more interested than afraid. Megal again spoke, intrigue in her voice,

"What is happening, Chigiri? Why am I here? In fact, why is Rikash here? I don't think I understand anything anymore. Nothing makes sense."

Chigiri looked up to the ceiling, which was to Megal and Rikash, merely blackness stretching into the eternity of time and space. She nodded, as if in conference with an invisible being.  
"Yes. The few facts that one can tell you are these. The pair of you are bonded, and it is not a natural occurrence. You-" she pointed her long, elegant finger at Rikash – "did something to create the bond. Perhaps it was by accident, but it was a fortunate one. You need each other, for you are entering troubled times.  
"Your bond has lasted since before thou met Megal. This is why only recently; you learnt the gift of empathy, and how to calm people with your gift alone. Did you not think it strange, as no one you know has this skill, even the most powerful healers in the realm." Rikash nodded, remembering the day when he had found his calming gift, and after telling his father, finding that no one, at least known in Tortall had the same power.

Chigiri moved her gaze back to Megal, a smile beginning to form on the goddess's immaculate face.

"Young one, you have many gifts, magic and non. One cannot bestow upon you the entire puzzle. I can tell you that you can create weaponry from air alone, with very little effort. You already knew this but I need to clarify that this did not came from Rikash but from yourself. Only you Megal Sasami knows what you received from him, and I know that you are not ready yet to share the burden. Your skills of magic, I. E. your warrior magic and kindness fill your aura with a most beautiful glow. Learn to control your skills.  
"I also must warn both of you. There are men who wish to kill you both, but they are at the moment mainly sought after Megal, for they have not figured out about this bond. Be alert, and you must tell the black Mage about the constriction of your magic. I feel that he is close to being able to destroying the ties, and you must be ready for it." As if hearing Megal's thoughts, she continued, "I cannot do this, for it is written that a human shall do it. No, I am not human young one. I am the goddess of destiny. Your destiny."

With the final words echoing in Megal's mind, she drifted off (with Rikash), back into the realms of the living.

* * *

Rikash stirred, his hand still covering Megal's. Finally he was somewhere he recognised, back in the healing ward. Something dripped onto his lap, and upon closer inspection, Rikash found that it was his blood, dripping from a gash on his forehead. So what had passed first with the monsters, then Chigiri must not have been a dream. It was real. Meaning…Rikash stifled a gasp as he re-remembered. He and Megal had some sort of bond, the girl whom he had threatened and hated. It was true that now he was a lot closer to her, maybe they could even be friends, but it was still something that he would have to get his head around. And it would take a long time.

He felt, rather than saw Megal awaken. Immediately, he let go of her hand and attempted to rid his face of expression. These were thoughts he would have to ponder about later, for now there were more pressing concerns.

Megal awoke, but left her eyes closed, trying to recall all that happened. Giving up on that idea when her head began to pound, she instead looked to her gift. It was as strong as ever, and now Megal saw the chestnut streak of magic circling hers. She wondered what the two of them would do once she had shown that she was better. Megal was nearly certain that Rikash had no clue what the bonding meant; the same as her. Speaking of Rikash, Megal could have sworn that she had felt body warmth near her left side, as though someone had been holding her. She could still smell his light fragrance, scented of man and deep spices. He had come to her rescue, who knows what would have happened if he had not been there. She recoiled at the images that responded to the thought and decided it would be best to deal with what happened rather than what ifs.

* * *

She must have been wrong about a body being near her, as when she opened her eyes, all that she saw was Rikash, who was stood on the other side of the room. He gave her a small smile before realising what he had done, and returned to his sombre exterior.

She simply stared at him, trying to get him to make eye contact. She needed to know that what she thought had happened was real, that it wasn't a dream concocted by her brain, and morbid imagination. When he refused to look at her, she swung her legs out of the bed and stood. This grasped Rikash's attention, though perhaps for the wrong reasons. Megal realised when she had stood that all she was wearing was a fairly small nightdress, obviously from the healers store cupboards.

She blushed but continued to walk over to him. If he wanted to fantasise about her, Megal thought sarcastically, he could do it in his own time when she was not so busy. She grabbed a chair from the corner of the room, smirking at Rikash's confused look.  
Bringing it to him, she stood upon it. The chair was so large that now Megal was above Rikash's eye level, if only just. She grabbed his chin with one hand and as gently as possible, shoved it up, forcing his grey eyes to meet her hazel ones.

"Did you see it?" He did not need to ask what she was talking about. It was obvious, from the fear visible in her soft hazel eyes, and the small quivering of her mouth.

"If you mean the strange immortals, and the goddess Chigiri, the yes, I did see it." Megal visibly sagged with relief until she realised the implications.

"But that means we're…"

"Bonded." Rikash finished in a dead, monotone voice.

"Well…what are you going to do about it?" Megal asked, keeping her voice light from the worry that was encircling her.

"Me??" Megal nodded. "Well WE'RE going to see my father about it. Then…I don't know." He looked down again, and Megal let go of his chin, instead crouching so that she could see his eyes.

"It can't be so bad can it?" She asked, her voice very gentle and open. Rikash simply shrugged, his eyes filled with such sadness.

"Are you afraid?" Megal questioned. Rikash changed posture, his eyes glinting angrily,

"Of course not!! I have never been afraid…not for myself." He looked up defiantly, and continued, "I just…don't want to see others be hurt because of my actions. If I wasn't such a stupid, arrogant idiot, I wouldn't have ever experimented things I did not understand, creating a bond between us that resulted in you getting hurt. I nearly got you killed for Mithros' sake!" Megal shook her head, again looking Rikash straight in the eyes,

"I'm fine. You saved my life, and I will never be able to thank you enough for that. Thank you."With those words, she kissed him softly on the mouth, her mouth no longer quivering. Warmth filled Megal, from the top of her head to her toes, and her stomach swooped like she was on a rollercoster. Rikash stayed stood, frozen in shock, and Megal removed her lips, noticing the chill that now seemed to encompass her.

Smiling softly, she climbed off the chair, and stumbled to the door, due to both her aching legs and the shock at her kissing the man she had thought till very recently she hated.

She opened the door, and left Rikash wondering what the hell he was going to do now.

* * *

Megal paced down the corridor as quickly as her tired legs would carry her. The aim was to get to Numair's room, but she soon decided to instead rest outside in the courtyards. Firstly, it was cooler; Megal definitely needed to cool off. Secondly, she needed time to think before deciding what to say to Numair so that he would be able to understand her.

Megal sat on the dusty floor outside, and rested her head against the wall behind her. No one else had entered yet, bar a few young pages doing extra staff work. She closed her eyes, sighing. Why had she kissed him? It couldn't have been that she had feelings for him; he didn't like her, did he? _He tried to save her life though_, she argued against herself.

What was she going to do, she thought in desperation. Drooping her head in her hands, she let a few tears fall from her eyes, not for the fear of what had happened in the dream, or of the assassins after her. But for Rikash.

* * *

_Yes!_ Numair thought, striking the air with his fist. He knew what to do about Megal's gift. All he now needed was a way to enter the girls mind. He knew that she was very powerful and so must have strong, subconscious defences. She wouldn't let him near her mind; he assumed that anyway. Who did she trust enough? A knock came at the door, and Numair lowered his spells put upon the door, causing it to swing open. Rikash stood in the doorway; his face paler than Numair had ever seen it. And that included the time Rikash had interrupted Numair in his work, and Rikash had ended up on the wet side of the iced-over lake.

"Is Megal okay?" Numair asked immediately. He, as well as Rikash had become close to the young woman, there was something that made her feel like a daughter to him. Rikash nodded, then shook his head, and finally came to shrugging his wiry shoulders.

Without waiting for an invitation he sat on the large seat opposite Numair.

"You know that Megal was in an unnatural sleep." Numair nodded, "well I may have entered it, saved her life from some immortal beings, found her patron goddess and realised that Megal and I are magically bonded." Numair simply gaped, trying to register this mouthful of information.

"Wait…her patron goddess?" Strangely, it was this that had grasped Numair's attention, proving Rikash's suspicions of his father's weird habits. Rikash nodded slightly, still in shock from the other information he'd found. And of course the beautiful kiss.

"Father. What I need your help on is how Megal and I are bonded. Also, she has her power tied up, according to Chigiri-"

"Chigiri???" Numair's face registered a kind of shock Rikash had not seen very often, the last time being when he had accidentally singed Numair's black hair to a point of near baldness. Once again Rikash nodded, trying to keep a hold of his own irritation Numair was creating.

"Yes father! Megal's patron goddess, goddess of destiny!! Please will you help Megal now!" Numair again looked shocked at Rikash's outburst, then smiled.

"But I already knew about the constriction," Rikash knew this from Chigiri but it was still a shock hearing it from Numair himself. He needed more from Numair, that bit of information wouldn't help Megal. Seeing that Rikash was getting even more worked up, Numair continued, "and now that I know about your bonding, I know just how to fix it."

* * *

Megal had been sat in the courtyards perhaps an hour, before she felt a presence in front of her. Opening her tired eyes, she saw two men, Numair and Rikash, who managed to look menacing in that moment, causing Megal to stumble to her feet. Rikash gave her a quick smile, causing Megal to begin a blush. However, she did not have time to return the smile, as Numair began to address her magic problem, briefly noticing what had passed between the two.

"Megal, I have found from Rikash that you know about the ties on your magic. From his information, I also know how to fix it, but it will be very tricky. Even life threatening. You will have to let Rikash into your mind, where he will be able to find the "lock" and destroy it. All we need is your acceptance of the scheme, and we can begin." Megal gulped, again in fear of what Rikash might find if he delved into her mind, her memories.

There was no other option, she knew that. Instead, she sat back down and indicated for Rikash to do the same, and replied,

"Shall we get on with it then?"

* * *

They began with meditation. This would be A. to calm Megal down and B. to get Rikash ready to enter the girl's mind. Rikash, once again, placed his hand into Megal's and on Numair's instructions, Rikash looked into his own pot of magic inside him, immediately seeing the blood red streak running through the centre. In a way not even describable, he brought his mind to the red gash, imagining placing his body through it, like stepping through a gateway. Then he was there and the scene was very much like when he was in the blackness. However, there were no immortals surrounding him, which convinced Rikash that indeed, he was in Megal's mind.

Stood in a pitiless, black corridor was Rikash. He tied his hair into a ponytail in an attempt to soothe his nerves. Anything he wanted to know about the intriguing Megal was at his fingertips. As he walked along, many doors sprung up by his sides, and he knew what they were without even reading the label upon them. Her family, appearance, the secrets of her personality; her memories as a child all were there, each sealed behind different doors

In an attempt to stay casual, he walked up to the door of memories. He needed to know something about the mysterious Megal. Even now, he remembered the horrifying scars on Megal's back, the scars being the things that had changed his attitude to Megal. He wanted, needed to know where they had come from. Who had caused them, why? He pressed his palm against the seemingly solid door, and suddenly his mind collapsed, showing Rikash the young woman's life from birth.

Megal too could see what Rikash had been doing. She knew before he had entered her mind that he would do this. It had been fairly obvious, he knew about her scars, why hadn't she just have lied. Or told him the truth, he would hardly judge her. Now she was forced to live through her most painful memories, mainly of Mr Lowrey and her times on Earth.

* * *

_The memory _

_The room where Rikash began his look into Megal's memories was small, coated in pale green that had already begun peeling from the walls. The girl by the window looked small, sad and lonely all rolled into one ball. Her hazel eyes shone with unshed tears, her little hands shaking, in fists. _

_The door opened, showing a middle-aged man with black hair, cropped tight to his head. _Rikash knew that he had seen the man before, but where? He shook his head, and focused his attention back onto the action.

_The man smiled shortly; he did not seem capable of happier emotions. In the bag at his side, a large bottle filled with a brown liquid; it practically filled it. The young girl turned, no trace of happiness or relief on her face. If anything it was the opposite, her hands shaking even more, though in which of her complex emotion was not obvious. _

"_Megal dear, come here." The man's voice was as loud and commanding as any of the army sergeants; Megal was forced to obey and she got to her feet. Rikash saw that these too trembled._

_She whimpered as she got close to him, when he forced her chin up, making her look into his cold ice-grey eyes. She must have only been 11, but the force of which she escaped his hold betrayed someone who was either much older or stronger._

_The man's mouth tightened into a fine line, his eyes becoming like slits. In one swift movement, he had grabbed her ragged shirt and lifted her into the air. Megal squirmed, perhaps for a second, before realising the futility of it. _

"_Now now. You would not want me angry would you dear?" Again, the man spoke, not wanting an answer. However, he did get an answer of sorts. From Megal came a globule of spit, landing squarely on the man's nose. Rikash chuckled, that was something the Megal he knew would definitely do.  
However, this did not improve the man's temperament and if possible, his fist tightened even more, capturing some of Megal's skin, bringing her to whimper again.  
The man gave another smile, obviously shocking Megal. Was he not angry with her then? As she was about to return the smile, he, in one powerful throw, threw her to the over side of the room, her back cracking against the wall as she slowly slid down it, bringing more green paper on top of her._

If Rikash could move he would have blown the man up on the spot, his anger was so strong. Who was the man hurting his Megal? _He watched in horror, as the man walked over to her_.He was suddenly cut off from the memory, though he desperately wanted to know what happened next, as a voice entered his mind, which was most definitely Megal,  
"Please don't make me live through this again." He could practically see her watching perhaps the worst memories of her life.

* * *

Rikash attempted to withdraw from the door, but not without seeing something that would intrigue him as much as their kiss had.

_Megal, older than the previous memory was sat in the same spot. She had no shirt on, and Rikash had to avert his eyes, feeling his cheeks turn scarlet. She was most definitely turning into a woman. The man was not there, but Rikash knew that there would be the many scars and bruises that must have been caused by him._

_Suddenly, He entered from a doorway to Megal's right, a jagged object in his hand. "Now," he began, "to get those off your back." _

Suddenly, Rikash was thrown away from the wall, causing the memory to end. He did not get to see Megal's back, and realised that he had been thrown away for this reason, it was not time to get these answers.

Rikash carried on down the corridor, passing the hundreds of doors. All that replayed in his mind was Megal being hurt by perhaps the most evil man Rikash had ever encountered. Who would want to hurt Megal? She had a wickid tongue, but with it came such an aura of innocence, he could not see anyone wanting to harm her. That man could not be sane, perhaps he was like those men he frequently saw in the dungeons who had succumbed to ale and beer as well as beating their wives and children senseless. Was that man Megal's father? These thoughts circled again and again, giving Rikash a definite headache. After what seemed like a millennia, but could not have been more than half an hour, he came to the end of the corridor, filled in with a door.

He could tell from the buzzing and sparks that this was the room that contained her gift. The door seemed to shine a brilliant red, and visible upon it were icy chains, as though stopping its release. How did Numair expect him to destroy that?

Firstly, he drew a ball of fire in his palm. It seemed like ice so surely it would melt… He drew it over the chains, but then stopped. He could have sworn that he had heard Megal whimper.  
Thinking that he must have imagined it, he brought out the fire again, and forcibly attacked the chains. This time he was sure that he had to stop, as Megal's scream pierced the air. He couldn't cause her more pain; he just couldn't. The chains were still in tact anyway.

He dropped his hand, falling to his knees. He needed an idea that would break the chains. Fire wouldn't work, so surely he could not blow the chains off. So that ended most of the options in using his , he thought of other ways to bring heat. Crawling over to the chains, he touched them before yanking back, lightning coursing through his fingers. He stopped the urge to swear the cursing words only learnt from the Lady Knight Alanna. At least now he knew that using his body warmth would not work.

* * *

An idea emerged from nowhere, making Rikash give a large smile. Love was always associated to heat wasn't it? His kiss with Megal could not have been more than a few hours ago, and the intense heat that had brought still made Rikash's lips tingle.

He knelt up, so that he was level to the very center of the chains. Placing his lips upon it, he brought the heat of his gift onto his lips.

It worked, the chains melted, dripping to the floor. He removed his lips, and stood looking down at the door.  
It was creaking, that much was certain. In fact, Rikash thought, backing away, it was practically bulging. It was going to explode. He had to get out of there. Now.

* * *

Megal sat, attempting not to writhe at the memories that Rikash had caused to bring to light. Unlike him, Megal had looked at herself when the second memory began, and saw the thing she hoped desperately that Rikash had not seen. Something inside her told her that she would have to tell him someday. But she needed time, but how much she needed was unknown. She was brought to consciousness by a burning sensation. Megal yelled, shaking her head and with it her mind. This seemed to make Rikash realise his mistake. She looked upon his figure, basically opposite her wearily, wondering what he could be doing. He was so handsome, she wondered why she had never noticed it before. His shaggy black hair fell over his eyes, and Megal had the urge to brush the strands away. Suddenly the burning from before returned in full force and she screamed, awakening the dozing Numair.

Megal fainted, just as Rikash broke the seal.

* * *

**This is my longest chapter now!! Still, I know it's not very long but its all I could manage before I got too tempted to update.**

**Review!!!! They are so good for my ego XD. No really, I love reading them, and I'm trying to take all comments on board. Below I've got my replies to the reviews given…not that there are many hehe. **

**GinaStar – You have no idea how long it took for me to get it so even I didn't confused, lol. I think I'm going to try and keep that, it works well.**

**Theknightofkonaha – It wasn't that bad a cliffhanger…it could be worse…like this chapters one!! grins evilly Please don't come after me with those katanas, I'll try to be good in future. XD. They do keep you hooked though…always a good thing :P**

**Evil Bunny Of Death – Well…I guess this chapter answers your question. Keep reading and it'll make sense…eventually…I hope.**

**LoselovE360 – Fewf, I am soo glad I've not accidentally copied someone elses. That would get awkward :D. And I plan to carry on with it as long as you and the other reviewers want me to.**

**Macko – I know, I know, it's confusing at the moment. But hopefully this chapters sorted it out a little? If not…it should get less confusing in the future.**

**GuitarBlonde – Umm…glad you like it…though I'd hardly say it made Britney look gay by shaving her head. I mean…its not exactly an attractive feature. She's just plain weird.**

**Now review everyone!!!  
Bron1991**

* * *


	16. The Answers?

**I'm back, I'm back. LALALA. Wow, it's been sooo long, you probably have already come up with a plan to kill me...well there's no need now! whispersplease don't kill me. yells I'm too young too die!!!!!!! runs around the room screaming**

** Thanks to my reviewers, so many xD.**

**Bookluver23 - i have absolutely no idea how many chapters there will be. It depends how long Megal decides me to tell her story, before she kills me. Screams again as the bad men come to tie her up**

**violingrl07 - here's another chapter for you :P. And its not that bad a cliffie either!!**

**Guitarblonde - the room you described Britney being in, is like the one those bad men are taking me too now...what does that mean...why?????why???????**

**GinaStar -I know, it came to me in a flash...no literally. After being struck by lightning that time, i had that idea in my head shifty eyes**

**BookWorm - Aww thanks. That is so amazingly sweet :P. I'll even be fairly normal in this comment, just for you. XD**

**theknightofkonaha - I want evil bunnies of doom!! They can be added to my army!! So please, if you want send them, though read the new chapter first.**

**LoserlovE - Here you are deary. A brand new chapter, with more from Megal and Rikash!!!**

**Evil Bunny Of Death - You know...you and theknightofkonaha should totally team up. You must have some evil bunnies as well surely. **

**Aly - I AM SO SORRY ABOUT THAT!!! What happened was right, that I read those books through once. And for some unknown reason, I thought he had blonde hair. As soon as I can, I will change it right. Please forgive me!!**

**Miyaki Kurata - umm...i can't really answer that. It just IS. Oh and thanks for saying last chapter was best. Does that mean the other chapters are rubbish though?**

**Sonja Mascari - I misspell things...damn. I do try, but sometimes I just forget how to spell words like supercalyfradulisticexpealodocious... Lol. But thanks!**

** Macko - This chapter should unravel things even more. Woo!!!**

**I dont have an account - By the way, your name. I kinda guessed by the fact your name turns up in black that you dont have an account, so why tell me? xD. I am sooo glad she's not a MarySue, you know cos I named her Megal and that. But yay that she's not ordinary :P**

**Now READ AND REVIEW, whilst I go to the padded room and cool off.**

* * *

Chapter 16 – The Answers?

Rikash began backing away, as quickly as a fully-grown man possibly could. Knowing it was futile to attempt an escape, there was seemingly nothing else he could do. He could always watch the door continue to bulge, until it exploded and probably caused many pretty colours and death? No, Rikash was many things but he was not a fool.

Deciding against waiting for the shiny rainbows, he quickly turned his back away from the bulge and sprinted though the darkness. Everywhere was dead, not a single spark of life. But she couldn't be dead…Rikash shook his head in disbelief. If the magic was there she couldn't, she must be unconscious or something. She has to be alive! Or else all this was all for nothing. If he'd risked a life for a dead girl, he thought selfishly, he would not be happy.

He had only gotten so far as 70 yards away when the door exploded, and Rikash was thrown through the air by the fiery intensity of the flame. Now everything seemed alive in fury, rage and malice.

Rikash landed, and ended up sprawled against the cold hard floor. The flames enclosed him, and yet again, Rikash was surrounded by memories that were not of his own.

* * *

Megal shuddered, sweat pouring down her face as her temperature steadily rose and rose. Numair could do nothing but press soaking cloths to her forehead in the vague attempt of cooling her off. He had only ever once heard something like this, and it did not bear thinking of. To add to this horror, and he turned to soak another cloth, he saw that Rikash was in a similar state. But, a minute ago, Numair was sure he had been fine. Just in a magical trance, that was all. What in the name of the gods was going on? Numair realised then that he urgently needed help.

* * *

_It was warm, cosy almost. Megal opened her eyes sleepily, smiling a little clumsily at her surroundings. Home. So had it all been a weird dream? Clenching a sweaty fist, it occurred to Megal that this was not a good thing. It meant that she had to deal with Mr Lowrey again. _

_Megal sat up, wiping her hair from her eyes. Gaping, she noticed her hand was glowing. Not only that, she could have sworn that she could see the carpet through it._

_This was when she looked around fully. She was correct in that she was lay on the floor in the place where she had spent ten years of her miserable life. However the room was so different, with posters on three of the four walls. On them were loads and loads of anime shows from Dragonball Z to Pokemon. No, this was her room from years ago, when she had loved watching those programs on television. This was before Mr Lowrey found his adoration of alcohol, and before the dark bruises began._

_In entered the man of her thoughts. Dressed very smartly in a deep black tuxedo, Megal knew this was before he had drunk up all of his fortunes. He was not looking at her, but at the figure on the bed, Standing, Megal saw that the girl was she when she must have been about ten years old. She appeared to be sleeping, but even a fool like Mr Lowrey realised that this wasn't the case. Her eyes were opened into slits for one thing. She knew that he was there._

"_Hello dear." The "ghost" Megal jumped, surprised by the warmth in the mans voice. She had forgotten that he had ever liked (or even loved) her. She thought that he had only ever used her to whatever means he felt needed at the time. She was either wrong or he was a very good actor._

_The "little" Megal opened her eyes fully, seeing that her clever plan had been foiled._

"_Hi dad." _

_Oh yes, Megal remembered, when he was like this, she had loved him like a father. But a father he could never be, and Megal knew that Mr Lowrey knew this just as much as she did._

"_I have to go out." Mr Lowrey said, so quiet it was nearly a whisper. The ten-year-old Megal nodded, her eyes drooping. It must have been past midnight, not a time when innocent little girls should be up. That's what Mr Lowrey thought anyway. He kissed the top of the girl's head and left, trying to make as little noise as possible._

_This was it, the ghost Megal thought. This was the night that He changed, no longer was he Megal's father figure, more like her nightmare. As she watched on, the girl Megal got out of her bed, and crept after him. And she couldn't even warn her…_

* * *

_Rikash looked on from the other side of the room, and he too glowed like the bright flames at Midwinter. Neither he nor Megal knew that the other was in the room. He watched the chibi-version of Megal follow the tall man who had seemed to cloud all of Megal's memories. He had to follow, just to understand what or who this man was._

_As he stepped out of the room, a flash sent Rikash spiralling backwards into the room. So, he couldn't get out…what would he do now?_

"_Ghost" Megal was in a very similar position, though she had not attempted to leave the room. She did not need reminding what had happened that night. Instead, she sat on the bed closing her eyes in an attempt to calm herself down. What she did not know was that Rikash had done a similar thing, and now they were sat right next to each other, though neither knew._

_Only when they both began meditating did they realise the others being. For Megal, as she looked into her magic, she saw the deep brown magic flashing bright. She reached out, and touched it, smiling at the electric shocks she received._

_When she opened her eyes again, she was not overall surprised to see Rikash sitting next to her, holding her hand._

* * *

_Hours passed, the two of them sitting, holding hands tightly, not wanting to lose the others warmth. Megal knew exactly what was happening to the Chibi-Megal, and dreaded the clock turning 1am, when she knew that Megal would enter the room, a completely different person. That was the time when the sparkle had left her eyes, and they became as dead as the many skeletons beginning to appear in Mr Lowrey's cupboard._

_Looking up at the walls, Rikash noted the many unrealistic images of people, and vaguely wondered what they were. What had interested him the most was the circular thing in front of the two of them. On it were the numbers 1 to 12, and there were 3 sticks ticking round. At the moment, the longer stick was pointed to 10, the other pointed to 1. This meant nothing to Rikash, but he frequently became entranced by the turning of the sticks, before being brought back to reality by the presence of Megal._

_What was happening? Where had the girl Megal gone? All these questions encircled Rikash like vultures waiting for their chance to eat their prey. A few times he had thought of asking Megal what was going on, but decided not to. By the clamminess and tightness of Megal's fist, wrapped so tightly around his own, the actions could not be good._

_The clock struck 1. Megal knew that this was it._

* * *

_The Chibi-Megal entered the room; a tear running down her little face, entwined with a red substance that Rikash knew was blood. Her hair, which had been a very soft brown, now was red, but it was much deeper that Megal's had ever been when she'd come into their lives. Rikash looked at the ghost-Megal and saw tears running silently down from her eyes, mirroring the girls own. Slowly, he let go of her hand, placing it instead around her back. The ghost-Megal looked at him, tears still flowing, before placing her arms around Rikash's neck, and putting her head against his shoulder._

_Whilst wiping her tears away, Rikash watched the scene that was causing Megal so much angst._

_The Chibi Megal walked over to the wall, whilst staining the patterned floor with the vast amount of blood pouring from many different cuts. She slid down the wall, till her back was at the base. This was the point when the little girl broke down; sobbing so loudly Rikash felt tears welling up in his own eyes as well. Then entered that man. Rikash felt the ghost-Megal tense till she was as rigid as stone. Rikash lightly kissed her cheek, and stroked her hair in an attempt to soothe her._

_It was no use. So, Rikash lightly lifted the ghost-Megal into his lap, hugging her entirely, and letting her sob into his already damp shirt. She didn't have to watch anymore, but Rikash knew that he did._

_The man had no scratches or cuts on his body. Rikash knew that the blood covering Him was not his own, and most probably Megal's. _

"_What did you think you were doing you stupid insolent girl!!" The man hollered, causing everyone else (I. E Rikash and the two Megal's) to wince. Before Megal could answer, he had lifted her in the air by grabbing the front of the girl's top. She didn't even struggle, that was what got to Rikash the most. She was limp, her eyes darkened by something Rikash knew was grief. _

"_I'm sorry Mr Lowrey…" The girl whispered, her voice croaky. _

_The man named Mr Lowrey did not drop her onto the floor then. Instead, with a yell, he threw her to the other side of the room._

_Rikash knew what would happen before it did. As she flew towards the glassed space in the wall, Rikash could only watch, his only consolation being that he knew Megal would not / could not die, as he held the other Megal in his arms. _

_The Chibi-Megal crashed through the window, and Rikash had to avert his gaze, not bearing to look at her mangled body. Unfortunately, this meant he now had to look at Lowrey. _

_His face was still mottled with anger; there was not even a drop of concern in his eyes. He walked to where she had fallen through the window, and his fists were still clenched. What had she done to anger him so much?  
Rikash gently put the Ghost-Megal onto the bed, and stroked her hair one final time. Then with a sigh, he stood and walked over to the window.  
The Ghost-Megal watched through very tired eyes, knowing that her heart was going to broken again, as soon as Rikash looked out of the window._

_When Rikash looked out, his face turned from concern to one of shock. For there was no body sprawled on the ground. No, as he looked up again to the skyline, he saw Megal in the air, with large ebony-wings spread wide from her back. Light surrounded her, like she was the sun. In which case Lowrey must have been the moon, though Rikash more thought of him as one of the god's of Chaos, Violence perhaps._

_The Chibi-Megal's eyes were closed as if in trance. Looking at Lowrey, Rikash saw that He looked as shocked as Rikash himself was.  
It was at this point when Lowrey got from his back pocket a large black object that fit snugly into his hand. Rikash had a feeling what it was, and it was definitely not a good feeling. As Lowrey raised the object, Rikash jumped at him, in an attempt to stop him. But that was impossible; he was in ghost form after all. All that happened was that Rikash banged against the wall, and before he turned, he heard a large sharp crack._

_Rikash spun around, looking to where the Chibi-Megal had been. Now, she was no longer there, but now lay sprawled on the ground, her wings spread out underneath her.  
Her glow slowly faded, and before it ended completely, Rikash saw the pool of blood gathering around Megal. _

_As he had been meditating for several hours, Rikash knew his magic was still there. He drew out a bolt of magic, and threw it at Lowrey's head. To Rikash's horror, Lowrey turned, smiling, and grabbed the bolt, as if it was a mere piece of parchment._

"_Nice try." He said, slowly and quietly. The bolt disappeared, and Rikash began to as well._

_Rikash turned, running back to Ghost-Megal. As if he knew the vision was nearly over, he grabbed her hand, just as the bright light encaptured them both again, and they were sent back to Tortall._

* * *

Alanna entered the small room where Numair had led her too. There she saw both Rikash and Megal at similar stages of what appeared to be a very bad fever.

"You know what this looks like." Numair's voice was low, and as dark as midnight when no stars shone. Alanna nodded slowly, not being able to take in how they looked.

She walked over to Megal, and felt her forehead. It was burning, and covered in a sheen of sweat.

"This is impossible." Alanna continued onto Rikash, and saw that he was in a similar state. "Get me some water." Alanna was now in healer mode, Numair knew. And he didn't dare not to obey. He did not have a death wish.  
But just as he was about to leave the room, spluttering erupted from Megal and Rikash. Spinning in a movement worthy of a ballet-dancer, he faced them.

* * *

Rikash and Megal opened their eyes simultaneously in very similar dark moods. They were so exhausted, not just physically but emotionally as well. Megal had never wanted to revive those memories. Not only had she re-lived them, but the one person she truly cared about would surely now hate her. Rikash, who also had a lot on his mind, certainly didn't feel this particular feeling towards Megal, but she had no real way of being sure of this.

Gently, Alanna carried Megal to the room next door, where there was a large double bed. Numair followed, struggling under Rikash's weight. Numair knew how Rikash must be feeling, how magically drained he must be. After all, somehow he had managed saved Megal's life and risked his own in the same movement. Numair didn't know whether the plan to unlock Megal's power had worked, but he sure hoped so. He didn't dare face up to Alanna or Daine if they found out it had been his idea. If that happened…he might as well have started crafting his own gravestone.

Alanna and Numair left the room silently and Megal and Rikash fell into a normal sleep, with no dreams or nightmares, which was a great relief to them both.

* * *

3 days passed, Megal and Rikash recuperating under the close scrutiny of several healers. Under the instruction of Numair and Alanna, neither Megal nor Rikash had been moved and they had been left in the double bed next to Numair's study. After 72 hours of pure rest, they awakened.

As Megal came into consciousness, she was immediately aware of the heated presence beside her. Still she was half-asleep, so instead of wondering who or what it was, she just placed her hands around its waist, drawing it close to her. She was cold after all.  
Megal and Rikash stayed, huddled together for another few hours, till both felt awake enough to realise the vaguely dodgy and rumour-provoking position they had gotten themselves into.

Rikash turned in Megal's grip, till he faced her. Opening his eyes, he noted that Megal's were still closed. Perhaps she still slept.

Now he could look at her features more closely. He again wished that he had the talent of painting, so that he could capture this image of her. She was such a beauty; he never wanted to forget a single feature.  
Her short nose, which turned slightly up; her perfectly clear complexion and her deep luscious lips, all made Rikash wish he could tell her his feelings towards her.  
Megal opened her beautiful eyes, and stared woefully into Rikash's own. She got out of the bed, trying not to shiver due to the chill that had replaced Rikash's warmth.

She let a single tear fall before exiting, making Rikash wonder what on earth Megal was thinking now.

Rikash had the feeling that if he wanted to know, it would be quite easy. He didn't want to do that though. He wouldn't invade her mind or privacy like that. He'd have to get her to explain it to him herself some other way.

* * *

Megal raced from the room, glad that she had left Rikash. Who knew what would had happened if she'd looked into his soul filled eyes a second longer. He had so nearly made his way into her heart that she had to make it ice again. He must hate her, or think of her as a freak. He must know about the wings now. About her mutation, her curse.

Walking into the mess hall, she felt the many pairs of eyes on her. After all, rumours had been running through the whole of the palace about what had happened to her and Rikash, causing them to sleep for days straight in the same bed.

Keeping her head down, she moved to get some food, any food because god knows she was famished.  
She had the food, now where to go eat it. She was not exactly in the mood to talk to anyone, scared of either breaking down into yet more tears, or biting the person's head off. She did not need any one else to hate her right now.

It was at that moment when she saw Daine. At least Daine would be polite enough to ignore her.

Megal quickly sat beside her before anyone else could object, and began wolfing down her bowl of porridgy-goodness. She glanced at Daine in between gulps, and saw that Megal was not the object of her thoughts. Thank goodness for that, Megal thought, now she might not tell Numair that I'm up yet.

Her momentary glee did not last too long however, as she looked to see what did captivate Daine. Numair. She should have known.  
Daine was shaking her head, hiding a small smile from the panting Numair, who must have run from checking on Megal and Rikash straight to the mess hall, and Numair was not known for his athletic fitness. Quite the opposite actually, Daine remembered.

* * *

He couldn't believe how irresponsible that girl was. Upon seeing the disappearance of Megal from that room, he had of course gotten himself worried. Well, she had nearly died several times in the past few weeks. She was like a walking disaster area, and Numair needed to calm her down.

Not only that, he could feel the strength of her power, and now that it was free, well lets say that it would not be pretty for the first person who managed to anger her.

And Numair had a feeling just who that person would be, but he had to find her anyway. Just in case.

So Numair had run madly, his lanky arms flailing to Megal's original bedroom. Nope, she wasn't there. So then, he had attempted to sprint across the courtyards, except he stumbled several times causing some words even the Rogue would have been offended by. And for all that, she wasn't there either.  
Which led him to the mess hall. And there she was, sat near his Daine, munching through a bowl of porridge. The nerve!

He did not count on the hundred faces staring up at him, the most powerful mage in Tortall, who all wondered what on earth had gotten Numair Samalin so wound up. So now he was embarrassed, and had to deal with Megal. What a great way to start a day.

He strode over to Megal, panting heavily, and placed his large hands on her shoulders.

"Hello." His voice was harsh, so obviously he was annoyed. Why, Megal hadn't figured out yet, but she was sure that she soon would.

"Hi! Do you want some porridge, there's plenty-,"

"No thank you Megal."

Megal's attempt at a positive mood deteriorated rapidly.  
Whispering in her ear, as if that would lower the other people in the mess hall's attention.

"We need to have a little chat I think."

Megal nodded, and stood out of her chair, an impressive feat considering Numair had a lot of his weight resting on her shoulders. Numair stumbled backwards, but did not fall to his own satisfaction. His balance must be getting better. Megal left her empty bowl on the table, and she exited the mess hall with Numair; leaving a very curious Daine sat alone with an empty bowl of porridge.

"So next time-," Numair continued, "that you have been unconscious for three days and nearly died-,"

Megal interrupted, "To be honest I wasn't actually planning on going through the experience anytime soon." Numair ignored her,  
"Would you please tell someone when you go off gallivanting around the building?" Still looking puzzled, Numair carried on,

"You are so accident prone, Megal that I can't help but worry when you are out of my sight. So I need to know where you are all the time."

"All??" Megal questioned, "So…if I need to wash, I have to tell you." Numair nodded, "and if I need to do…number 1's and 2's."

"What?" Numair had not exactly come across this slang before.

* * *

Whilst attempting to explain this to Numair, Rikash walked in,

"Dad, have you seen Meg-, wait… never mind." His anxious voice stopped Megal's awkward explanation of the slang, and she looked up at him, only to be encaptured again by his amazing eyes.

Dammit, she thought, why can she not just avoid them? And why is he so determined to find me now??

"Listen, can we just leave this for now, I'm still tired and-," Rikash shook his head, "Alright then, Numair please could you excuse us."

Numair's mouth seemed to become that of a goldfishes, as he was being asked to leave a room by a teenage girl.

"We'll finish our conversation later." Megal nodded, and Numair left.

"Right then." Megal voiced when they were finally alone. "How're you feeling?"

"Good. Yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm great." They fell into an awkward silence, neither knowing how to bring up those memories of Megal's.

* * *

Suddenly, as if by magic, Megal's back began to seize up. Which only meant one thing, and she had not wanted this to happen yet. She hadn't had chance to explain.

Immediately, Rikash felt similar bolts of pain, due to his bondage to Megal.

"What in the gods is going on Megal?" Rikash asked through pants.

"Well, you see," Megal bit her lip, refusing to scream. It was then that she saw Rikash's pain also, "This is hurting you??"

Rikash nodded, not being able to answer because of the intense searing pain running through his middle back.

"I guess I will have to tell you. You saw those memories." Rikash again nodded, so Megal continued, "You saw I had wings." Another nod. "Well basically, they're growing back."

"Back? What happened to them?" Rikash said, before wincing yet again.

"It… it doesn't matter. In a minute or so, my wings will be full-grown. Then you'll stop being in pain. I hope. Arrgh. This smarts so much…"

Rikash decided not to ask what she meant by 'smarts', deciding it probably just meant pain or something.

"Oh yeah. Also, I'm kinda gonna have to take this top off." Rikash's eyes opened wide, "So you'd better turn or else, when I can, I shall crush you like a little ant, as soon as I am able to do so." This caused Rikash's eyes to widen either further, but he did turn. For fear of his life.

* * *

Megal slid her top off, realising that she would have to make slits in all of her clothes now. In a sudden spurt of agony, both Megal and Rikash were brought to their knees, and both (yet again) blacked out.

This only lasted less than a few seconds however, and Megal and Rikash awoke. She stood, and grabbed her top. It was true that she wasn't in physical pain anymore, but emotionally she was still wounded. But she would sort out her feelings of Rikash soon enough. There was more important business.

Megal ripped two large slits in the top, before realising that she would need to ask for help. From no one less but Rikash.

Great, great, great, Megal thought before calling to Rikash,

"I need your help."

* * *

Rikash turned, masking his face of the awe caused by the sight of Megal. The amazing large wings, about 3 feet each in length were spread wide. Looking closer, Rikash noted that the scars that had been on her back were now covered by the wings entry into her back.

"Rikash." Rikash drew his mind away from the wings to listen. "I need you to help me get this shirt on."

So, with quite a bit of difficulty, Rikash massaged the wings into the new slits of the shirt, till Megal looked like her normal self, except for the gigantic wings that had sprung forth from her back.

"What in the name of… what am I going to tell everyone?" Megal asked desperately, running her hand through her hair in an attempt to calm down.

'Well, you could start by telling me what's going on,' was what Rikash nearly replied, before realising how cold that would have sounded.

Instead he continued, "To be honest, it's not that odd." She still wasn't convinced so he continued, "when my mother was pregnant, apparently her bottom half continually changed shape. Literally, one second it'd be a cat, the next, an ostrich!" Megal began to giggle, lightening the mood somewhat.

"So, you're saying that this-," she pointed to the wings, "is nothing compared to a constantly shape-shifting woman?"

"Exactly."

Megal smiled, even though in the back of her head, she knew he was only trying to make her feel better.

"Right then…I'm hungry...Porridge really isn't that filling. Lets go eat." Rikash yet again nodded (he was beginning to remind Megal of one of those nodding dogs) in response to his rumbling stomach, as after three days he too was fairly famished. He followed Megal out of the room, hoping for a good reaction to the latest addition of the mystery of Megal Sasami.

* * *

**And thats all for now. I hope you loved it, so you'll review!! If you hated it, or if i made any blatant mistakes, please tell me as well.**

**Love you all!!!**

**Bron1991**

**Woop!! Finished reading over the fic sooooo....I can start updating!! I will start on the next chapter as soon as I've saved this one :D Oh yeah, review please!  
**


	17. The Next Path

**Wow, I can't believe I am finally updating. I'm sure all you guys reading think the same thing and I can only apologise for my very long absence. Been attempting to get into university etc. had put the idea of writing out of my mind a little. But I am back now with the next chapter.**

**Enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer : Megal is mine. Unfortunately Numair isn't... :( :( :(  
**

The Next Path

"It wasn't thaaat bad." Rikash said soothingly, patting Megal on the shoulder.

"They were all staring." She replied, grimacing.

"Not everyone-"Which was the truth. Rikash was pretty confident that the cook hadn't noticed, and the majority of the knights had realised that staring is usually deemed to be impolite. So it was only really all of the pages and squires, who didn't have the sense to avert their gaze until Rikash had glared at them all, managing to scare half of them, and giving the other half nightmares for the next week.

"And now we get to go find your father." Megal rolled her eyes as she slumped along, dragging her feet and trying to get her wings out of the way of the passing people. The fact that they were chestnut in colour annoyed Megal though she couldn't really explain why. If they had been bright white then it maybe would've been better, then she'd have the cute angelic look. But no, instead she looked like a half sparrow creature. Musing on this, she stumbled along, apologising to everyone her wings knocked into.

Rikash definately did not agree with this. In his mind her wings only made her look even more beautiful. After going to find Numair, they'd have to speak to Daine, he considered. She was the one person who may be able to explain the wings due to her wild magic and having had the most contact with the gods (she was a demi goddess after all). What he thought was doubly cute about the wings however, were that they rather reminded him of a little bird's, being the chestnut colour that was the exact colour of-

He stopped, eyes wide.

"What is it Rikash...was the food off or something?" Megal poked him, attempting to get him to continue. They were very close to Numair's study and she pretty desperately wanted to speak with him.

"The colour of your wings..." He whispered, his mind going into overdrive.

"Yes...I had noticed that that they are coloured. Well done." Her reply though sarcastic had got her thinking. Walking in one of the crevices in the passageway where a bench lay, she sat and opened her mind to view her gift.

Their was the blood red fire and Rikash's blend of his gift surrounded it like a blanket...chestnut magic. Chestnut?? Opening her eyes, she wondered whether it was a coincidence. Brown was a pretty common colour to be fair. From the look on his face, Megal thought, Rikash must have had a similar thought in his head and she had a bad feeling that he didn't think this was such a coincidence.

At the same moment they turned to one another and spoke,

"We have to find Numair."

The object of their thoughts was at that time stuck in his office, researching. After being kicked out of his room by Megal, he'd gone to the Great Library to find as many books on the gods as possible. Book after book he'd glanced over, attempting to find the name Chigiri anywhere. So far there hadn't even been a mention of this name, or even of the goddess of destiny. _This is hopeless_, he shook his head, why did Megal have to have a patron goddess? It made everything so much more complicated. When a knock came at his door, he turned towards it, hoping it was either Megal or Rikash, who may be able to solve some of his dilemma. Fortunately for him, Rikash entered, a sombre expression on his face.

"Dad, don't be shocked-"

"Oh god. You've slept with Megal. You are in so much trouble-" Rikash 's cheeks turned bright red from a mixture of embarrassment and rage. Megal, who was behind the door, too turned very red. How would he reply to that?

"No."

Great...what a great reply. Megal considered hitting him, but taking into account the fact that he was a lot stronger than her (due to the rather large height difference) would not have been clever at all. Instead she carried on listening.

"You kissed her?" Numair tilted his head to one side, confused at why this would be so shocking.

_Oh god,_ Megal thought ,_ please Rikash, do not answer that. Please. Please!!_ This thought, due to the incredible strength behind it, did reach Rikash, who blinked in surprise.

"Okay..."he muttered, half to himself, the other half in reply to Megal. So maybe they could talk to each other telepathically now...that'd be...weird.

"Oh forget it!" Megal exclaimed, pushing Rikash aside with her wings and entering the room.

At first, Numair assumed Megal had just come in for a different matter to the one that Rikash wanted to speak to him about. That was until he looked up at her, and promptly fell off his chair in bewilderment.

"Wings...you have...wings??" He exclaimed, pulling himself to his feet.

"Yup."

"Since..."

"When you left the room earlier."

"Oh..." Rikash had to laugh at the strange facial expression of his father. "I wish I'd seen that." He if anything, looked glum!

"Really..."Megal assured him, "you wouldn't have wanted to watch."

"Wow." Numair walked over to Megal and began to examine the wings..."They are-"

"Brown." Megal finished his sentence.

Just as Numair turned from shocked mode to his scholar mode, another knock came at the door. The three, together, yelled for the person to come in. Megal certainly needed a distraction.

Daine walked in curiously and stopped when she saw the wings sprouting from a girl's back.

"Sarralyn?" Daine asked, thinking that it was her daughter showing her dad a new trick. The girl shook her head and turned, smiling awkwardly.

"Megal??But...you don't have any wild magic...wait..." Daine's eyes took on a far away look, as though she were in a trance. "Yes you do." She exclaimed slowly, "Only a small amount...wait!" She turned to Rikash, then to Megal, then back to Rikash... "What have I missed? Why do you have some of his magic??"

Explanations were long but the talks afterwards were even longer. Who this goddess was, what the bonding meant and what they were going to do now being the main questions.

"I was thinking..." Megal began, when Numair had finished his rant about Goddesses who didn't appear in any books and gave no clue as to who they were. "The wings...could they be due to the bonding?" Both Numair and Daine looked confused at this suggestion but Rikash nodded, continuing.

"Well, I got my gift of empathy from Megal. The Goddess said so herself." Megal nodded at this detail and took over the suggestion,

"So it makes sense that I got something too. If only a small morsel of wild magic is in mine, I, we thought maybe this was the wild magic expressing itself. I mean, that would make some sense as I can't do any other magic with animals that I am aware of."

After contemplating for a few seconds, Daine nodded,

"I think you may be right. I know that my wild magic is strong so I can change into any animal at any time of my choosing...except from when I'm pregnant of course." Daine cast a glance at Numair, who instead of being embarrassed, grinned, "Rikash gained a little of this magic, so can change into some animals at his choosing, but not for a long period of time. My daughter inherited the majority of my magic so is a strong animal healer and her shifting ability is nearly as good as mine. So, if when this bonding somehow occurred, a little of your magic-"she pointed to Rikash, "was to mix with your completely different gift," she turned her finger towards Megal, "it would express itself in a weird way. I suppose you're just lucky it wasn't elephant ears or fins."

Daine smiled, pleased at her speech.

"So," Megal asked, "What do we do now?"

"Hmm..."Numair began, "I remember a certain Magelet who only truly found out who she was when she met her father. Where are your parents? If you could contact them, maybe they'd be able to answer your-"

"I don't know who the hell they are and I don't want to either!" Megal said, raising her voice. Running out of the room, she allowed no tears to slide from her eyes until she was outside.

"What did I say?" Numair exclaimed in the response to the glares of the other two people in the room. "Fine...I'll go find her." He left the room, shaking his head at the idea of apologising to someone even when he had no idea what exactly he had done wrong.

Megal entered the courtyards, tears streaming down her face. She had allowed herself so long a time not to think about THEM, those that abandoned her, leaving her in the clasping hands of Mr Lowrey. How could she ever find them when they probably weren't even in this world, let alone in Tortall? Her first memories were in that god-forsaken children's home. She couldn't remember the woman who had given birth to her at all, and the only vague father figure she'd had was Mr Lowrey, who'd taken that role away that night six years ago. How dare Numair mention them. Clenching her fists, and being careful not to let her small control of her gift loose, she watched the scene that surrounded her. Young boys, she assumed they were pages, were lined up and under the command of a burly man.

They were striking one another in a set move with a wooden pole. It looked...fun to Megal. All forms of martial art intrigued her and this exercise seemed to be a little similar to Kendo.

She didn't dare go over to the man screaming at the boys so instead she watched, trying to memorize with her eyes what they were doing. However, she had the sense to make sure that she was not directly in their line of sight; she still hadn't figured out how to make her wings less noticable.

Numair walked into the courtyards too, aware that the pages would be training and he really didn't feel like being gawped at by many awed boys. Instead he glanced around for Megal and upon finding her , walked casually towards her. He took note as he did so, that she seemed very interested in what the boys were doing. He'd have to organise some sword lessons for her then, if it'd keep her happy. All too soon, Megal had become a second daughter to him, and now he realised that he only wanted her to be happy...

"Hello." A voice sounded from behind Megal , causing her to jump. Instinctively she grabbed the person's arm and dove under their legs, causing them to fly over her into a sprawl on the ground.

"I really..." he coughed, "Have to get you out of the habit of doing that." It was only then that she realised that this man was Numair. Feeling deeply abashed; any anger she had drained out of her as she mumbled lots of apologies.

"That's alright. It'll teach him not to sneak up on young ladies." Megal spun quickly away from the man, grinning as she saw Alanna. After the stabbing incident, which now seemed to have occurred a life time ago, her and Alanna had become allies.

"Way to look after my pride Alanna." Numair grumbled, getting to his feet.

"By the way, Megal. I like the wings, they suit you." Alanna grinned again, "Don't worry. I've had my share of dealings with Gods to know that anything can happen. Anyway, I've got to go show those pages how to actually strike, they are honestly terrible..." With that she strode away, yelling to the pages who immediately looked terrified. Some even began to shake.

Giggling Megal turned to Numair,

"I am sorry I stormed out. My parents are a...tricky point."

Numair nodded, realising now his mistake.

"You see," Megal continued, "they left me when I was born and I never knew who they were. Then I was adopted and well...I try not to think about them." Numair blinked in shock, she'd never given so much away about herself before.

"I still think..." Numair said slowly and carefully, "that if we could find out who they were, you'd have many more answers and better yet, you could find out their reasons for abandoning you. And then you could hurt them with your amazing fighting skills." He said the last part rubbing his back...that ground had been very hard.

Megal looked in to the distance, weighing up the two sides of the argument. They couldn't hurt her any more, so it really wouldn't do any harm, she supposed...yes ...that's what she was going to do...find her parents...and at the same time try to not be killed by the Arashi (because Megal assumed there were surely more than that one), assassins and the black robed man before she could find out these answers.

"But first..." Numair continued, smiling. Megal began to groan, "We have to teach you control." Looking around Megal began to understand why. Through her anger outburst, though she thought she'd done quite a good job at keeping the blood red magic under control, the remains of a tree stood a little away from her, smouldering.

All Megal could think to say at that point was,

"Oops."

**So...I know it was a bit of a filler chapter...I need to get to the next bit of the story you see and well...its complicated. XD. I will update soon, but please please review and make me feel like this is a good way to spend my summer, rather than preparing for university.**

**Oh...and I know it sounds odd, but is anyone who's reading this going to or gone to Imperial College London? That's where I'm going in October. … :D**

**Please review, even if its too point out my many errors. I fully know that I am not actually perfect xD I reaalllllllllly want 100 reviews :D  
**

**Thank you reviewers so far. I love you guys!!!**

**So thank you...**

**Clumsylittlehuman**

**Bluelightninggirl**

**Sandy**

**Skyflyte12**

**Macko**

**TPfreakazoid103**

**Akari Neko-chan  
**

**ninjia knight of nagada**

**Gabzalabza**

**Ginastar**

**Evil Bunny of Death**

**bookluver23  
**

**NOTE : Sandy, you said Onua's magic is red. That may be true, but the colour of Megal's is so bloody, it looks different, if you see what I mean. I'll be honest, I wasn't sure about the colour of Onua's, but I'm pretty sure the colours are very different.**

**I love you guys *sob***

**Bron xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
